


Prism 棱鏡

by vvvvvirtual



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvvvvirtual/pseuds/vvvvvirtual
Summary: Max因為Kate住院的事件而巧合與Victoria合作 在相處後逐漸揭露出她不為人知的一面





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇AU建立在一個沒有發生遊戲裡的事件的世界裡  
> Max沒有時間倒流的能力 只是普通的專科學生  
> Kate還是有住院

遠處昏黃的燈光混和著月色，輕輕地落在細緻的臉上。她不自覺地把落下的髮絲掛回耳後，低著的臉龐緊盯著手掌大的小卡紙，眉宇間往常地滲透著滿滿的不耐煩。於Max看來，此刻的不耐煩卻和平常的不太一樣。她無法把視線移離輕咬著原子筆的嘴唇，看筆滑過稍微露出的皎白，下唇因為被筆夾抵著而留下柔軟的壓痕——一切都顯得太過完美，她恨不得能馬上掏出相機按下快門，但她能想像會有甚麼樣的後果。她想起了不久前發生的事，想起水珠源源不絕地滑下那精緻的臉龐，落到微開的紅唇上，一絲金髮狼狽地掛著唇邊。喉間骨碌地滑了一下，Max赫然發現自己正盯著別人的臉龐看得出神，趕忙別開了臉。她慶幸面前的金髮女孩正在忙著處理自己很不擅長的事務，沒有閒暇發現她的視線。

她不是不知道Victoria是個精緻的美人，但她從來沒以這種角度看待過她。或許是光線的關係，也可能是因為她們從來沒靠得這麼久過，Max在心裡想著，此刻的她覺得面前的人顯得很陌生——即使她們本來就不熟——或許她並不很了解Victoria。或許她從來都不了解Victoria。

xxx 一天前 xxx

Max按下了鬧鐘，懶洋洋地揉著眼睛看向窗外——白雲高掛，天藍得滲人，她有預感這會是個清爽的早晨。對面的房間一如往常地傳來從昂貴的揚聲器裡播出的垃圾舞池音樂，Max搖了搖頭，拿起沐浴用品前往浴室。

走廊上薰滿了刺鼻的藥草味，Max翻了一下白眼，瞄了一下Rachel的房間，裡面傳來大聲的聊天和笑聲。她希望她們最少能低調一點，畢竟這女子宿舍裡還住著不好惹的人，她瞄了一下Victoria的房間——門半開著，低沉的節拍因此而溜到走廊上——但，即使她從來不知道Rachel是怎麼辨到的，Victoria從來都不敢碰她一根頭髮，而Chloe也因此納在受保護的范圍內。Max沒好氣地笑了笑，最少她們不再拉著要她一起加入她們的「早會」了（在她拒絕過一百次之後）。

Kate房間門外的白板上難得地沒有任何諷刺或調戲的說話，上面填滿了大大小小的祝福語跟簽名。Max好不容易找到了一處算是空白的地方，在上面寫下了：「我和Alice都期待著你回來跟我分享你的CD收藏！:)」她在Max的x後面畫了隻小兔的圖案，雖然看起來像是耳朵變長了的米奇老鼠。

她打開浴室的門前沒忘記撿起落在地上的膠帶卷，掛回在忙著準備拉拉隊賽事的Dana門上，她有預感Alyssa會踏上去然後跌個狗吃屎。

相比起被非法的氣味和重低音佔據了的走廊，浴室裡瀰漫著的寧靜讓Max不自覺地鬆了口氣。女子宿舍的浴室可能不算是個很舒適的地方，但她喜歡這裡早晨的氣味。雖然不想承認，但Victoria的高級白茶花沐浴套組的香氣聞起來真的很香，她甚至能從香味的濃度分辨出她離開了多久。在這怡人的香氣下洗脫身上的疲累（跟大麻的味道），是展開一個惺忪的早晨最棒的方式。正當她哼著歌享受著她的早晨浴的時候，外面忽然傳來微弱的談話聲。她訝異自己沒有發現有人進來了，可能是太投入在自己的思索裡，也有可能是被花灑的聲音蓋過了。

「什——不行？你上次說可以的，就只是代付而已。」聲音隱約地在花灑聲的干擾下傳來，一如往常不耐煩的聲音，是Victoria Chase。

她能聽得出Victoria在壓著嗓子講話，Max下意識地豎起了耳朵，把人貼到浴簾上。

「簽名？！我怎麼可能——你只要用腦想想看都能知道——我明白，但是——」她聽不出Victoria在跟誰講話，但從她的語氣聽得出，她現在很頭大。Max暗笑了一下，心裡很是愉悅，想不到Queen Victoria都會有這樣不順的時候。

「OK，好，那你再找找看方法，我這邊也。」雖然算是妥協了，Victoria的語氣裡卻透露著滿腔的怒氣，「總之這次我一定要搞定Kate那個婊子。」

Kate？Max的心臟忽然漏跳了一拍。經歷過之前的事，Kate的心靈已經受到了很大的傷害。堅強的Kate好不容易才熬過了難關站了起來，距離可以出院的日子也不遠了。Kate的事件是每一個人的漠視與不關心所造成的，Victoria的惡意和嘲諷或許不是讓她崩潰的唯一原因，但也絕對是其中很大的一部份。可憐的Kate，她根本沒做錯甚麼，她只是太善良了。她卻要承受比誰都巨大的沉痛，她甚至想要了結自己的生命——一個人要多絕望，她的世界得有多黑暗，才會想將自己努力過的痕跡、自己愛過的世界、自己期望的未來，全都通通拋棄？如果那天Max沒有為了要拍那隻罕有的藍鳥而追到天台上，如果她沒有看到Kate像是失去靈魂般站在天台的邊緣上，如果Max沒有用心聽Kate的分享而用她最愛的聖經片段說服她，那Kate，親愛的Kate，可憐的Kate，她現在會在何方？

她不允許任何人再傷害Kate，哪怕是有心還是無意。

她聽到掛斷電話的聲音，明白到剛剛的對話是一通電話。英倫鞋與浴室地板碰撞的聲音逐漸遠離，Max知道現在不當場抓住她就沒機會了。她咬緊牙關，心裡暗暗希望自己是個忍者或超能力者之類的，好能在神不知鬼不覺之下阻止Victoria，可惜她不是。她想起了Kate的塗鴉，陽光的、色彩繽紛的插圖風格，總是讓Max覺得溫暖又可愛。她想起了來到Blackwell的第一天，在自己惶惶不安的時候，第一個向自己打招呼，邀請她一起午餐的溫暖笑容。她想起了上次到Kate的房間接Alice的時候，看到桌上散落的，黑白、凌亂、粗暴的塗鴉。

她不能讓相同的事件再次發生。

用浴巾快速地在身上圍了一圈，Max刷的一聲拉開了浴簾。手握著門把的Victoria似乎嚇了一大跳，回頭看向聲音的來源，發現是Max的時候，表情瞬間從驚訝轉為厭煩。

「噢，當然是你，」她將雙手抱在胸前，眨了一下眼睛，又隨即眯起了雙眼，「多管閒事的Max。」生氣的臉上浮著淺紅，炙熱的視線好像能把Max灼傷。

這次Max沒有退縮，她大步踏近Victoria，「你要對Kate做甚麼？」

Victoria翻了一下白眼，大大嘆了口氣，「現在是整個Blackwell的人你都要管是不是？就因為那個藍髮的白痴一天到晚叫你Mad Max甚麼的，你就覺得自己真的是超人了是嗎？」

「你要對Kate做甚麼？」Max重覆著一樣的話，進一步向Victoria逼近。她知道身高比較矮的自己大概沒有甚麼威勢可言，但她盡自己的努力顯得更有氣焰。

發現Max一點都沒有退縮的意思後，Victotia一貫高傲的眼神游移了一下。她把頭別向一邊，眼裡的不耐煩卻絲毫沒有要減少的意思，「為甚麼我要告訴你？」

「Kate最近的狀況好不容易才好了一點，」Max聽到自己的聲量愈來愈大，但她控制不了，她聽到自己的聲音在擅抖，眼角逐漸變得濕潤，「她竟然還善良到打算原諒你！」或許是她看錯了，Victoria的眼睛在聽到這句後明顯地瞪大，她重新看向Max，眼裡盛著的全是不可思議。

「你說什——」  
「Max？是你在裡面嗎？」Juliet的聲音從門外慢慢接近，「別告訴我又有東西飛進來了。」門把傳動，她感覺到自己的手腕被用力拉住，臉上忽然一陣溫熱，白茶花的香氣湧入鼻腔，眼前一陣暈眩。

「媽的。」

一切都在一瞬之間發生，Max來不及理解發生了甚麼事。雖然身後是堅硬的讓人不適的冰冷，身上卻傳來讓人放鬆的溫暖，她感到溫水源源地落到她曝露在冷空氣中的肩上。Max眨了眨眼，想讓自己從暈眩之中清醒過來，眼前的景象卻讓她懷疑自己可能真的昏了過去。

她正身處在一分鐘前的淋浴間內，浴簾還在輕微的搖晃。花灑的熱水從頭上灑下，她的背正貼著淋浴間的牆壁。Victoria精緻的臉就在她的正前方，近得幾乎能聽見她的呼吸。因為身高的差異，Max的視線只能直直地落在Victoria的唇上，她看見她緊張地咬著下唇，在柔軟的唇上烙下齒印。水珠沿著金髮滑落到臉龐，又沿著細緻的線條滑到下巴，才依依不捨地墜落。Max感到喉間一陣乾燥，她嘗試將視線移離被口紅塗得紅潤的雙唇，卻只感到血液不受控地湧到自己的雙耳。

水珠隨著視線滑落，沿著細緻的脖子線條滑到鎖骨。總是整齊的襯衫因為被水浸透而緊貼在她身上，領口因此而滑開，白晰的皮膚在透薄的衣料下若隱若現。或許是突然泡到熱水之中的關係，她看到Victoria的皮膚泛著微紅。

Max不懂一個人如何能在這種狼狽的情況下還能這麼好看，她恨不得自己的眼睛就是相機，眨一眨就能拍照，這樣她會眨上千次百次。我可以看上一天，Max心想，雙頰不自覺地浮起了紅暈，為自己被女性吸引的想法——而且是Victoria——嚇了一跳。

但她很快地意識到現在並不是適合慢慢欣賞的時間。感受到灼人的視線，Max抬起了頭，對上了充滿侵略性的深琥珀色，緊皺的眉宇上除了一貫的不耐煩還混著不安、慌亂，和憤怒。Max才發現她們如此靠近的原因——自己正被摀著嘴巴，按壓在淋浴間的牆上。Max的眼裡滿是疑惑，隨即又想起剛剛的事。

「尼別享搞Hate！」她努力用被摀著的嘴巴威脅著，Victoria眯起了眼，眼裡透著危險的氣息：「閉嘴，Max。」她在Max耳邊低語，「並不是你想的那樣。」

Max不解地挑起了眉毛，她看到Victoria翻了她看過最大的白眼。

「Max？發生甚麼事了？」Juliet的聲音從簾後傳來，「你搞的滿地都是水！」

「回答她，」Victoria在Max耳邊威脅道，將手從她嘴上移開。Max不信任地眯起了雙眼，Victoria又翻了一下白眼，「拜託你。」縱然裡面是十萬個不情願。

Max腦裡閃過剛剛Victoria聽到Kate要原諒她時的眼神，那是她從來沒在Victoria Chase臉上看過的神情。

「呃，」Max清了一下嗓子，「我剛剛被自己掉在地上的沐浴乳砸到了腳指。抱歉，我待會會處理。」她不敢相信自己竟然會選擇幫助Victoria。但她更不敢相信自己竟然會掰出一個如此智障的理由。她看到眼前的金髮女孩努力地壓下嘴角，但不太成功。

「白痴喔！小心點啦！」她聽到簾外的女孩大笑著，隨之響起開門、關門的聲音。

Victoria大大地鬆了一口氣，又像是突然醒覺自己身處的狀況，倏地別開了臉，緊盯著空無一物的牆壁，被水沾濕的脖子泛起了紅。

「拜你所賜，Max，我這套今天大概不能穿了，」她咬了咬下唇，艱難地吞吐著，「不過……謝謝。」她的聲音愈來愈小，到最後幾乎聽不見。她轉身準備離開，卻被Max拉住了。

「你得告訴我你要對Kate做甚麼，」Max的聲音非常堅定，她緊盯著眼前的金髮女孩，「不然我不會放過你。」

Victoria終於回看她，填滿了不耐煩的臉上仍然泛著紅暈。她直直地看到Max的眼裡，想了五秒，「不是不行，」她的語氣裡除了不耐煩還是不耐煩，「但你要答應我，不能告訴任何人。」但Max能聽出語氣裡有著和平常細微的不同，「這不是甚麼高中女生愛玩的守祕密遊戲，我需要你絕對保密。」

「保証。」Max咧起了勝利的笑容，她能感覺Victoria用盡全力壓下想翻白眼的衝動。

「現在，先讓我離開這裡，拜託，」Victoria甩開Max的手，「還有，拜託穿點衣服。」

Max才想起自己一直只包著一條浴巾，她感到自己雙頰發燙，胃翻滾成一團。噢不，她在心裡暗暗哀嚎，恨不得地上現在就能開出一個洞讓她鑽進去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria總是能讓一切都變得很困難

「你應該感謝我今天早上沒有穿著我的Cashmere外套，」門後迎接她的是一臉的蔑視，「不然你現在早就死了。」Max在心裡為已經逝去的寧靜和諧默哀。

 

惶惶不安的一天從踏出浴室的瞬間展開，正當她以為Victoria會找時機跟她解釋的時候，短金髮的女孩卻連瞥她一眼的意圖都沒有。她無法壓下滿腔的好奇和憂慮，一整天的上課時間彷彿折磨，視線總是在不自覺間飄到左邊的座位上。進入課室的時候，Victoria已經換掉了濕透的衣物，回復成一如往常完美無瑕的裝扮；一如往常地翹著腿，挨在椅背上專注地聽課，像是甚麼都沒有發生一樣。她的一舉一動總是自信又隨意，在老師發問著大家都搞不著頭腦的問題時，毫不猶疑地舉手，回答著總是讓Max舌頭打結的法文。她甚至可以用法文講出一整個時期裡有影響力的攝影師的名字。

一切都和平常一模一樣，如此自然，Max甚至開始懷疑今天早上發生的事是不是在作夢。

「滋—滋—」手機的螢幕亮起。

[Victoria：我知道你在看我，Lamefield。別再看了。]  
[Max：但你答應過我的！>:O]  
[Victoria：下課後來我房間。]

[Victoria：還有，別在班上跟我講話。]

 

好不容易鼓起勇氣準備要敲門，門卻在手落下之前就打開了，迎接她的是一臉的蔑視。Victoria總是能讓一切都變得很困難。

「明明是你自己衝進來的……」Max小聲嘀咕著，側過身子擠進開得不大的門縫裡。Victoria裝作沒聽到。

明明是和自己房間一模一樣的格局，Victoria的房間卻彷如一個截然不同的世界。以黑白為主調的佈置點綴著暗紅，牆上掛著專業的攝影作品，四處都是昂貴的器材——等離子電視、3D列印器、專業攝影機（附高級鏡頭）、iPad——床的上方是三張巨形的Victoria照片，以燈飾包圍，Max雖然沒很喜歡照片的攝影手法，卻無法否認穿著泳裝的Victoria真的辣得要命。

「坐吧。」盯著站在房間中央不知所措的Max，Victoria的眉毛不耐煩地揚起。

「呃、」她還以為她會讓她就這樣站著，享受她尷尬的樣子。Max把手在褲子上擦了擦，小心翼翼地坐到看來價值不菲的白色沙發上。沙發馬上陷了進去，將她整個人包覆起來，不得不承認這沙發真的很舒服，「謝謝。」

「我不用了，謝謝。」Victoria轉身挨在門上，雙手抱胸。讓一直微笑著等待她坐過去的Max看起來像個白痴，「所以，Miss Caulfield，你來不是為了討論你為甚麼這麼多管閒事的對吧？」

Max深呼吸了一口氣，在心裡告訴自己現在最重要的事是保護Kate。她嘗試無視對方總像剛吃完炸藥的語氣，「你想對Kate做甚麼？」既然她早上選擇了信任，那現在跟她針鋒相對也沒有意義，她儘量保持語氣冷靜平和。

抱著胸的女孩把頭轉向一邊，房間裡一片寧靜，Max看著她的胸腔因呼吸而起伏。

「……道歉。」幾乎過了一輩子的時間，Victoria才吐出了兩個字，雙眼卻依然緊盯在牆上。

「……欸？」

「我的天，」Victoria把手放到額頭上，邊嘆氣邊搖頭，「我辨不到。」

「Victoria，你得告訴我，」Max的眼神非常堅定，她的語氣裡充滿著誠懇，「你答應過的。拜託你，Victoria。」

Victoria又深呼吸了一口氣，從冰箱裡掏出兩支啤酒，將一支交到Max手上，倒到沙發的空位裡，「上次喝剩的。」她在Max翻白眼的時候眯起了眼。當然，Max心想，Vortex Club當然會有酒精，即使他們全部都未成年。

「答應我你不會告訴別人，」Victoria啜了一口啤酒，直直地看到Max的眼裡，像是意圖將她看穿。

「我答應你。」Max回以誠懇的眼神，「除非你要傷害Kate。」

「不。」Victoria搖搖頭，「老實說，是相反。我——」

「我想跟Kate道歉。」彷彿這句句子能比她在課室裡講的法文更難一樣，她低著頭一字一字艱難地吐出。

「那、那很不錯啊。」Max藏不住眼裡的訝異，但這答案完全地出乎她的意料，出乎意料的好，「但你為甚麼要說搞定她？」

「噢Max！」Victoria眯起眼向她逼近，「我怎麼知道會有人躲在浴簾後偷聽？我只是習慣了這樣講話，你也不是沒聽過不是嗎？」Max默默地點了點頭，漲紅了臉，「我其實試過好幾次，但一旦被Taylor她們知道，我的計劃就會泡湯——誰他媽的會想剛出院就回到自己被下藥的場地搞慶祝派對？WTF？」

「所以你才不想讓別人知道？」

「加上我並不是那種喜歡把自己的瘡疤到處揭給人看的類型。」

Max對自己誤會了Victoria感到愧疚，她將手搭到Victoria的後肩上試圖釋出善意。對方瑟縮了一下，卻沒有拒絕。

「抱歉，Victoria，我——」

「天，閉嘴。」Victoria翻著白眼喝了一口啤酒，「我已經習慣被當壞人了。」她白晰的雙頰被酒精染紅。

「你的確有點像，」Max開玩笑地微笑。Victoria瞪了她一眼，壓不下揚起的嘴角，「Fuck you, Max.」

「老實說，我不知道你這麼在乎Kate，我以為你，」Max不好意思地漲紅了臉，她搔搔頭，「我以為你只在乎你自己。」

「部份正確，」Victoria沒有否認，本來掛在臉上的微笑卻不見蹤影了，「但，這不一樣。」

「不一樣？」

Victoria深吸了一口氣，咬了一下下唇，「Kate之所以會進醫院都是我的錯。」

「我的意思是，我——我不知道她當時那麼難過，我只是在做我自己，我只是在做我平常在做的事。取笑她，拿她開玩笑，丟她紙球，」她皺起了眉，雙眼填著內疚與憂傷，「好吧，那是有點過份，但我從來沒想過要讓她——」她眨了眨眼睛，灌了一大口啤酒，Max也禮貌性地跟著喝了一口，「你知道，放棄生命。」Max覺得絕對是自己聽錯了，但Victoria的聲音在難以察覺地顫抖，直到感覺到她的肩膀也同樣輕微地擅抖著。

那是Max從來沒有見過的Victoria。那個總是一臉『我就是對的』的Victoria，那個像走路有風的Victoria，那個Blackwell的女王Victoria，竟然也會被內疚壓垮。她忽然發現坐在自己面前的也只是個大學女生，即使她再怎麼武裝自己，再怎麼渾身是刺，她的心還是柔軟、溫熱，和其他人一樣。

「我已經沒能幫到Nathan了，我——」

Max不確定地移動著搭在肩上的手安撫著，被深紅色毛衣的柔軟質料包覆著的肩膊比想像中纖細。如果是以前的她看到Victoria這麼落寞的樣子，一定會暗爽上半天。現在的她心裡卻莫名其妙地絞成一團，一種陌生的感覺在她腹腔翻滾。

「謝謝你告訴我，Victoria，」Max看進Victoria深琥珀色的眼裡。回看自己的精緻臉龐因為酒精而泛著微紅，她意識到她們之間的距離比她想像中的近，近到她能看到面前的金髮女孩肩膀因呼吸而起伏，近到她能感受對方身上散發出來的體溫，近到她能發現那深琥珀色比自己記憶中的深沉，幾乎接近黑色。她感到血液竄上她的雙耳，附近的空氣驟然升溫，「你不用強逼自己去講沒關係。」搭著肩膀的手不自覺地滑落到背上，手上傳來一陣輕微的顫抖。

「我只是討厭不守承諾。」Victoria勾起苦笑，把空瓶放到茶几上。她緩緩移動，將手搭在Max的位置上，在Max身邊形成了一個狹小的空間。Max屏住呼吸，不自覺地後退，眼睛卻像被掛上勾子般無法移離眼前深邃的琥珀色。現在她的視線裡就只剩下Victoria和她暗紅色的毛衣，她能感受到對方的呼吸、看見微啟的紅唇，她的世界被對方身上的白茶花香氣佔據，房間裡漫著她所不熟悉的氣氛。她因疑惑而皺眉。

她們維持著這樣的姿勢不知道過了多久，雙眼始終離不開彼此。彼此之間瀰漫著難以抵抗的張力，張力在兩人之間拉扯。世界一片安靜，Max耳邊只剩下震耳欲聾的心跳。

「Fuck.」一下強烈的呼吸聲劃破了寧靜，彷彿缺氧的人重獲空氣。她聽到Victoria的咒罵聲，看到她從自己身邊跳開。她看到她用手摀著臉，看到白晰的手下炸紅的臉頰。Max眨了眨眼，發現房間又回復到本來的樣子。

「我——」

「不要說話。」一手依然覆在臉上，Victoria用剩下的手指著門，「現在，滾出去。」

Max目瞠口呆，無法理解發生了甚麼事。她幾乎無法理解剛剛發生的所有事。然而她還是乖乖地走向門口，畢竟她臉皮還沒厚得能死賴在不歡迎她的地方。

「出——」

「Victoria，我可以幫你。」她在被門推出去前最後一次轉身，趕在Victoria發怒前開口，Victoria回以一臉的不可置信，「我想我比你更了解Kate想要甚麼。」

她看不見門縫裡的Victoria，「Fine.」經過五秒的沉默，她終於開口，「最少你知道她那隻喜歡裝可愛的兔子的名字。」

「Alice真的很可愛好嗎？」Max忍不住咧嘴笑道，「我們可以朝這個方向想。」

「OK，好吧，」門裡的聲音響起，「批准。」

門便關上了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max跟Victoria出去玩的一天

Max站在大鐘的下方，算是這不太大的商店街唯一的地標。時間還早，她找了個座位，將熱可可放在長椅上，慢條斯里地打開紙袋，剛買回來的可麗餅還熱呼呼的，冒著蒸氣。

今天天氣很好，幾乎沒甚麼雲，太陽雖然有點烈，但微涼的風剛好能彌補這一點。真是適合放空的天氣，Max心想，咬了一口可麗餅。

 

昨天在被Victoria趕出來了後，Max看見Taylor正在走廊上不安地徘徊著。

「怎麼了，Taylor？你的母親手術還順利嗎？」她們兩個之前並沒有處得很好，因為Victoria的關係。然而在Max得知她母親的病情並關心她以後，Taylor也回以答謝。Max發現她並沒有她想像中的壞，她的所作所為可能都只是為了讓Victoria更看重她。

「噢，Max，你太貼心了，我都要起雞皮疙瘩了！」她咧嘴笑，「但沒事，她很好——還好Victoria一直都陪在我身邊。」

「Victoria？」Max不敢置信地挑起了眉毛。

「哈哈，我知道你很討厭她，像我之前也很討厭你，」Taylor說，「她可能比較麻煩一點，但她真的是一個值得信賴的好朋友。」她對Max眨眨眼，「可別告訴她。」

「你覺得我有機會說嗎？」Max勾起嘴角。

「你總是對的，Max，」Taylor說，「說起Victoria，我現在很頭大。」

「怎麼了嗎？」

「呃——」Taylor深思熟慮了片刻，「好吧，反正就是，我們本來打算辨一場派對，所以偷運了一些啤酒回來——噢，別這樣嘛，先聽我說完——但後來Victoria取消了。但現在，其中一些不見了。」Max知道她大概在指Kate的派對。

「如果只是不見了就還好，」Taylor皺起了眉，「我最怕是Victoria自己拿了。」

「她拿了會怎樣嗎？」

「噢天，」Taylor翻了一下白眼，「她很愛喝，可是酒量有夠差。」Max噗嗤地笑了出聲，沒想過派對女王Victoria酒量竟然不好，同時也終於對剛剛發生的事有了點頭緒，「她在上次派對裡還——」Taylor瞄了瞄Victoria的房間，清清喉嚨，「總之，我只希望不是她拿了，不知道會鬧出甚麼事來。」

「不見了幾瓶？」

「兩瓶。」

「那沒事了，」Max微笑，「我剛剛在外面看到兩個一樣的空瓶子，大概是那些男生拿來喝了。被發現就不得了，我順便把瓶子拿去丟了。」

「天哪，Max，」Taylor瞪大了眼，「你真的是天使。」她終於鬆了口氣，Max開始好奇Victoria上次派對到底做了甚麼讓Taylor擔心成這樣。

「說起來，Kate還好嗎？」Taylor問道，「聽說你去探望了她。」

「她康復得很好，最重要的是，她不再難過了，」Max揚起了欣慰的笑容。

「那就太好了，我一直很擔心她，也很自責。」Taylor嘆氣，「但Victoria一直安慰我說那都是她的問題——你知道，畢竟影片是她拍跟上傳的——現在我反而比較擔心她想不開了。」

「她會好的，還有你們陪著她，」Max拍拍Taylor。

「希望是這樣。」Taylor回以笑容。

 

Max越來越發現她從前認識的Victoria都只是她很少的一部份。像幅巨大的拼圖，而她手上卻只握著一塊。那一塊是片深沉的黑，她便以為整幅拼圖都會是一樣的黑，然後現在手上卻多了幾片不同的色彩，她才發現拼圖上全是未知。

回去後她嘗試用短訊跟Victoria問了一下關於Kate的事，雖然不乏家人被各種問候的情況，但總算打探出她本來的計劃。她不敢相信竟然有人能想得出這樣的補賞，但也可以說這種做法的確很像Victoria會做的事。Max隱藏不住笑意。

「你到底在笑甚麼鬼？」當思緒從回憶扯回現實的時候，眼前就是半眯著眼盯著自己的Victoria。Max差點沒把可麗餅丟到地上。

「Victoria！抱歉我剛在想事情。」Max眨眨眼。

「我想那叫『白日夢』，Caulfield小姐，」Victoria頭也不回地邁開腳步，往商店街走去，「走吧。」Max趕緊抱起長椅上的東西追上。

「Victoria，等、等等！」Max的腿不夠長，追不上前面的人如風一般的節奏。Victoria回過頭時滿臉都是不悅，「甚麼東西，給我的？」卻在Max氣喘地遞上紙袋時變得柔和。

「我怕你跟我一樣還沒吃飯，」Max微笑，「那家店剛剛正要休息了。」

「我吃過了，」Victoria說，看到Max失落的模樣時顯得有點慌亂，皺起了眉，「但、吃個可麗餅當甜點好像還不賴。」她從Max手上抽走紙袋，Max的雙眼隨之而亮起。昨天從Taylor那得知了Victoria最喜歡手工可麗餅店，可惜每次都很早休息而錯過。想到這是她和Victoria第一次一起出去買東西，用喜歡的食物作開始應該不錯。

「拜託你收起你那噁心的笑臉，Max，」雖然眼神是一貫地不屑，Max卻好像錯覺能看見她嘴角勾著難以察覺的微笑。看著依然春風滿臉的Max，Victoria不屑地挑起了眉，「我不敢相信你昨天竟然那樣說。」她不爽地咬了一口可麗餅。

「齁堪麼？」Max正好把最後的可麗餅塞到嘴裡。

「……」Victoria半眯著眼盯了她幾秒，最後還是忍不住翻了一下白眼，「就是，你竟敢批評我想了那麼久的計劃。」即使她死盯著前方，Max還是能從她炸紅的耳朵看出她的惱怒。

「我很抱歉，Victoria，」Max禁不住大笑，「但那真的是糟透了——我的意思是，有很多進步的空間。我不敢想像如果我昨天沒在浴室抓到你會發生甚麼事。」

「你再講一次我就殺了你，Max，」她看不見Victoria的臉，但從聲音都能聽得出她的咬牙切齒。Victoria瞥了她一眼，發現Max的嘴角上還沾著可麗餅的巧克力醬。她沒好氣地比了一下動作，Max卻不明所以地歪著頭回應。

「你為什麼吃個可麗餅都可以吃成這樣？」Victoria不滿地，卻伸出手幫Max把她嘴角的巧克力醬抹掉，「所以你到底有甚麼好推薦？Kate Marsh達人。」她緩緩地將沾著朱克力醬的手指放到口中吸吮著。Max看著她的舌頭滑過指尖，不自覺地漲紅了臉，全身的血液忽然翻騰了起來。她抿了抿下唇，希望自己的反應沒有被發現，視線卻像條咬上魚餌的魚，完全無法脫離。

「跟我來就對了。」她吸了口氣冷靜自己，盡量保持平常的語氣。

「那、那最好是個好地方。」興幸的是，Victoria完全沒有看她。

似乎發現了自己的行為過於親密，Victoria的語氣顯得有點慌亂，然而Max並沒有發現。Max的視線總是非常明顯卻不自知，Victoria不好意思地漲紅了臉。昨天的失態已經讓她羞愧得不能自已，她捏緊了掌心，只希望今天能平安無事地渡過——最少她不會再喝酒了。

「我保証。」

Max咧起了笑容。Victoria別過了臉。

昨天在短訊上，Victoria告訴Max她本來打算偷偷把Kate的病房升級，並幫她承擔全部的醫藥費和住院費，Max嚇到差點沒丟了電話，立馬否決了她的方案——她知道那並不是Kate希望得到的東西。她和Kate都出生在不算富俗的家庭，從小對物質的依賴就不高。於她們而言，相比起收到價值連城的名牌飾品，能和喜歡的朋友一起喝杯茶聊聊天還更開心。雖然她們偶爾也會羨慕別人擁有的，卻從不覺得拜倒在金錢的誘惑下是一件好事。Victoria想得到Kate的諒解，要的並不是像養情婦的富翁般承擔起所有費用，而是要將昨天那份坦誠的心意好好地傳達給Kate。

對於被Max否決了自己的方案，Victoria顯得不可置信。彷彿對她來說這是最理所當然、最完美的安排，她甚至一度認為Max在整她（並因此問候了Caulfield一家），在Max費盡唇舌的解釋下才好不容易信服。

她們逛了好幾家店，好不容易挑了張Victoria滿意的卡片，便出發到她和Kate喜歡在喝茶後一起閒逛的古玩店裡。Victoria滿臉不屑地舉起了一隻瓷器造的兔子雕像，Max亮起了雙眼，滿意地點了點頭——它跟Alice長得實在很像，她敢說Kate會很喜歡這個小飾品。Victoria的眉毛一直到付錢時依然是緊緊皺著，「你確定她會喜歡這東西？」

「我確定。」Max用力地點點頭，Victoria挑起了一邊眉毛，「Fine.」

在Max走出古玩店的時候，天空已經昏黃，夕陽為小鎮抹上了一層溫暖的橘色。Max從來沒想過她能這樣和Victoria一起逛上一整天，心裡盡是不可思議。古玩店門上的鈴鐺哐啷哐啷地響起，推開門的人是Victoria，正一手抱著禮物，一手忙著將散落的髮絲勾回耳後，她的一舉一動總是自信而隨意，站在老舊的古玩店前，彷彿是個時光穿梳回到幾十年前的現代都市人。Max舉起相機，在Victoria抬頭看向她的瞬間按下快門，相機玆玆作響，吐出了相片。

Victoria目瞠口呆地站在原地，但不消一秒又回復成一貫的不耐煩，「WTF？你剛剛是在拍我嗎？」

「抱、抱歉，」Max漲紅了臉，她將手搭在手臂上，低下了頭，「我只是覺得剛剛這樣很美，會是一張很好的照片。」她總是帶著她心愛的相機到處亂拍，但還是第一次被投訴。今天一整天跟Victoria在一起，她有點得意忘形了。但她心裡確定，這的確會是張很棒的照片。

「……很美？」她不敢看向Victoria，但聽見她倒吸了一口氣。

Max點點頭。

「看在可麗餅的份上就算了。」在她抬起頭來看Victoria以前，她就轉身走了，Max將照片塞到口袋裡，追在後面，不是很確定該怎麼解讀她在轉身的瞬間看到的表情。那是她不曾在Victoria身上看過的表情。

「所以你現在要我做的就是把那張他媽假掰的卡上寫滿字對嗎？」

「寫你真實的感受就夠了。」

「所以我們現在要找個文青咖啡廳之類的嗎？假文青。」

「呃，」黃昏的天空給了Max靈感，「老實說，這附近有個不錯的地方，要去看看嗎？」


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海風迎面撲來，面前是一望無際的海。黃昏將整個小鎮都攏罩在一片金黃之下。
> 
> 然而今天，Max的心卻不在這片海上。  
> 海的前面有比夕陽更耀眼的東西。

海風迎面撲來，面前是一望無際的海。黃昏將整個小鎮都攏罩在一片金黃之下，就連整片海都被染成上天空的顏色，彼此融著彼此的色彩，變成一片純淨的讓人安心的淺橘色。波光粼粼的海面上，陽光正乘著浪嬉戲，隨著海浪一閃一閃地，像是海裡藏著千萬顆鑽石，每顆都在爭豔鬥麗。白色的船緩緩划過水面，在平和的海上畫出一條細痕。海的味道，鳥的叫聲，海的觸感，身體的所有感官都被這一切所重重包圍，身上的每個細胞都在享受著這片境色。這裡是Max在Acadia Bay最喜歡的地方，她喜歡坐在這裡，看滾燙的太陽慢慢沉到海裡，看天空隨著太空與海之間慢慢縮窄的距離而不斷變化。

然而今天，Max的心卻不在這片海上。  
海的前面有比夕陽更耀眼的東西。

那個女孩站在這片海前，總是整齊的短金髮在海風的吹拂下凌亂，她用手順了順頭髮，夕陽輕輕地落在她細緻的側臉上，光線勾勒著她的輪廓。她一手插著腰，讓重心側在一邊腿上，合身的衣物無法掩蓋她的身段，她的一舉一動總是隨性而自信。似乎為眼前的景色傾倒著，她深呼吸了一口，雙肩和胸腔亦隨之而起伏。比起那千萬顆的鑽石，在Max眼前有著更耀眼的存在，她發現自己無法移離視線，像上了勾的魚。胸腔被一種難以言喻的感覺佔據，它快速地澎漲著，塞滿了Max心裡每吋空間；它在她心裡翻騰，搗亂了她的心跳，幾乎連呼吸的方法都要忘記。她用力捏緊上臂，抿緊了唇，努力地忍耐著這份凌亂。然而當女孩回頭看向她時，這份感覺便馬上掙脫了韁線，鑽進她的血管裡，四處亂闖。

她感覺到自己的心跳，她也感覺到這份炙熱，她知道這是甚麼，但她不想承認。

「這可能不算是一個很Victoria的地方，我不確定你會不會喜歡，」Max撐起了笑容，摸了摸頸背，「但，很漂亮對吧？」

「還不賴。」Victoria盤起手，挑起了一邊眉毛，「你並沒我想像中那麼俗嘛。」她勾起了嘴角。

「你也不如我想像中的刻薄啊，」Max笑道。

「閉嘴，Max，」Victoria沒好氣地瞥了她一眼，在沙灘上找了個位置坐下，從紙袋裡翻出剛剛買的卡片，再從包包裡掏出筆，準備開始寫她的道歉信。

道歉信，Max心想，壓不下嘴角的笑意，誰想到Victoria竟然會為Kate寫道歉卡片？更甚的是，誰想過她竟然會因為這件事而跟Victoria在鎮裡逛上一整天，不但沒有吵架，還——Max嚥了嚥口水，還很愉快。一整天裡，她心裡都輕飄飄地，被一種前所未有的愉悅所填滿，並隨著Victoria的一舉一動而忽浮忽沉，為她一個不經意的舉動心亂如麻，為她的一個眼神而難受得心裡發燙——她甚至在自己反應過來之前就拍下了她的照片。Max尷尬地摸摸鼻子，慶幸Victoria沒有再追究照片的事。

她不敢相信跟Victoria相處的一整天能這麼快樂。她更加不敢相信的，是那在她心底漸漸浮起的、成形的情感，她好奇那顆種子是甚麼時候埋在自己心裡，甚麼時候發芽？是從浴室裡相遇的時候開始，還是從她了解到自己一直都誤解了Victoria開始，抑或是，早在她有所意識的某個瞬間？然而當回憶湧到眼前，白茶花的香味便隨之湧入鼻腔——Victoria在浴室裡全身濕透地將她按在牆上的畫面，跟在她房間裡逐漸逼近的畫面，她充滿侵略性的雙眼，她的氣息，她身上的白茶花香氣——

Max倒吸了一口氣，阻止自己繼續回想，卻換來Victoria一臉受到騷擾的不滿神情。她實在不該用這樣的眼光去看待信任著她的人。她們的關係只是，呃，朋友？或是伙伴？她們只是為了Kate的道歉信而處在一起，而Victoria也難得地放下了她的自尊，選擇去信任Max的建議。她們的關係起於此，也止於此，當這件事告一段落，她們之間就再沒有任何的聯繫。她將回到Chloe與Rachel之間，而Victoria也會回到Taylor和Courtley之間，彼此又再回復成井水不犯河水的關係，Victoria亦可能會回復成以前的模樣。

想到這裡，忽然又有點寂寞。

 

雖然想幫幫到現在也只寫了幾行的Victoria，她卻漲紅著臉滿臉不耐煩地讓她閉嘴別煩她，Max只好乖乖地坐在旁邊看著太陽慢慢沉到水裡。偶爾偷看著身邊的人，發現她已經舒服地趴在沙上，還在Max沒發現的時候用了Max的外套墊著，好確保她的Cashmere外套和短裙不會沾上沙子。Max默默地趴在她的身邊，手托著頭看著絞盡腦汁卻依然甚麼都寫不出的Victoria，緊皺的眉宇顯示著她的不耐煩，卻始終努力地寫著。她訝異這世上原來也有Victoria不擅長的事，她沾沾自喜地勾起了嘴角——這麼笨拙的Victoria，可能只有她看過。

太陽逐漸下沉，天色也隨之而轉暗，剩下遠處昏黃的燈光混和著月色落在細緻的臉龐上。她輕輕地把落下的髮絲掛回耳後，在思考的時候不自覺地咬著原子筆。筆滑過稍微露出的皎白，筆夾在她柔軟的唇上留下壓痕——Max恨不得能馬上掏出相機按下快門，但經歷過剛剛的事，她不敢再輕舉妄動。喉間骨碌地滑了一下，Max赫然發現自己正盯著別人的臉龐看得出神，趕忙別開了臉。她慶幸面前的金髮女孩正在忙著處理自己很不擅長的事務，沒有閒暇發現她的視線。

她不是不知道Victoria是個精緻的美人，但她從來沒以這種角度看待過她。或許是光線的關係，也可能是因為她們從來沒靠得這麼久過，Max在心裡想著。她就像一面棱鏡，而Max從來只看到其中一面，所以她無法看到光的折射，也無法看見彩虹。然而一旦看見了，就再也無法從彩虹身上移離視線。

像上了勾的魚。

 

「別再盯著我了，Max。」聲音的主人依然埋頭在寫著她的卡片，門牙卻快速地咬了咬下唇。

「呃、」被發現的Max漲紅了臉，「我只是——我只是沒想過你也有不擅長的事——」

話未畢就迎上了炙熱的線視，深琥珀色的雙瞳緊緊地盯著她，「Max Caulfield.」

Max的心臟漏跳了拍，她不肯定是因為被發現的緊張感，還是因為被月色染上的臉龐太讓人窒息。又或許，是因為事到如今她才發現這樣並排地躺著時，她們之間的距離比她想像中的接近。

「你現在看著我在這邊苦惱很爽是不是？」她移動手肘挨向Max，讓兩人間的距離進一步縮窄。白茶花的香氣緩緩飄來，Max的腦裡一片空白。

「我、我不是這樣的意思，我只是覺得，就是、這樣的你很少見，」Max摸著後頸，努力堆出合理而不突兀的句子，「你知道，你總是很完美，好像沒有甚麼事能難倒你，我只是沒想過你也會有不擅長的事。」

眼前的人顯然沒有預期過這種答案，Max看見她的臉上浮上紅暈。

「你覺得我……很完美？」不可置信的聲音輕得幾乎聽不見。

Max漲紅了臉，她點點頭，「雖然你很討厭我，但其實我一直很喜歡你的作品——你眼光很好，很清楚知道該怎麼取景，拿捏光線、人物，那是我所欠缺的技巧。而且你還很會穿衣服，即使是你為難我的時候，我還是不甘心地覺得你很漂亮——你記得上次你擋在宿舍門前嗎？」Max苦笑，害羞地摸著鼻子，「而且你家境很好，身邊也總是圍著很多朋友。除了攝影以外，你有著我所沒有的一切。」

「又或者相反，」Victoria對上她的雙眼，她看不透她的情緒。

「我——」Victoria咬著下唇別開了臉，「我只是不擅長……寫這種肉麻的東西。我不擅長表達——自己內心的想法。」她的聲音裡透露著前所未有的脆弱，「所以我喜歡攝影，我不需要言語就能夠表達自己。」

Max不能更同意地點點頭。她喜歡這世界，但亦喜歡保持距離，攝影是她和世界保持連結的最佳方式。鏡頭下的世界反映著攝影師的內心。

「但你平常總是很健談不是嗎？他們總是圍著你轉。」Max問道，她沒想過Victoria會願意跟自己坦承自己的弱點。

「那是不一樣的東西。」Victoria的語氣很平淡，甚至隱隱地透露著哀傷。她想起Victoria平常對待Taylor和Courtley的方式，總是像個女王一樣下達命令。然而在Taylor需要她的時候，她卻又默默地陪在她的身邊，與她共渡難關。

Max相信Victoria有著一顆弱柔的心，或許正是因為不懂得表達自己的關愛，所以才以那種攻擊、操控別人的相處方式去保護自己。她就像一隻刺蝟，只要有人靠近就會展開自我防護的機制，但在那層外殼下，卻是柔軟的、溫熱的身軀——在刺傷了Kate以後，自己一個承受著內疚默默苦惱著。她忽然有點心疼眼前的人，她沒想過校園裡人人都認識的風雲人物Victoria，其實是個不擅表達的孩子。

她想伸手安慰她，但她的身體告訴她不可以。她的心從剛剛開始就一直失控地狂跳著，她知道這是甚麼，但她得好好地隱藏。她不想破壞這份短暫的寧靜，不想破壞她和Victoria之間難得的坦誠相處。即使可能在今天以後，一切都會回到本來的模樣，她還是不想因為自己的心情而破壞這一切。

左邊的胸腔在隱隱作痛，Max抿著唇忍耐。她開始質疑人們為甚麼會對這種感情趨之若鶩？

「——You are more than what you think you are, Max.」

輕柔的、飄渺的，卻蘊含著勇氣，Victoria的聲線飄進她的思緒。她抬頭，對上了深不見底的琥珀色。她的眼裡滿載著她無法解讀的情感，一如以往地皺著的眉心，卻沒滲透出任何的不耐煩，反而顯得柔和，反而帶著哀傷。一股似曾熟悉的張力瀰漫在她們之間，在她們每口的吐息裡，她不自覺地嚥了口口水，胃裡一陣翻騰。

她好害怕。她好害怕她再也無法隱藏下去了。

——Victoria率先打斷了視線，她低下頭，想讓自己清醒般用力眨著眼睛。

「是說，我的照片呢？」她沒有看向Max，但Max在月色下看見她雙頰的紅暈，「你總得讓我看看吧？我可是免費當了你的模特兒。」

「呀對，」想到剛剛的照片，Max不禁咧開了笑容。她從口袋裡掏出剛剛拍下的照片，轉過身躺在沙上，將照片舉在面前欣賞——從精美的古玩店裡抱著商品出來的Victoria正將落下的髮絲掛回耳後，老闆在後面為她開門、道別，高挑的身形和細長的四肢在照片裡一覽無遺，但重要的是，抬頭看向攝影師的神情。Max剛好捕捉住還沒意識到自己成為相中模特兒的Victoria眼睛自然地對上相機的一刻，混雜著購得禮物的滿意與跟Max相會的期待，雙頰上浮著愉悅的淺紅。

在店前遠遠等待著的，卻熟悉模特兒好看的角度、如同預知般捕捉著模特兒神態的攝影師，與因為將要與攝影師相遇而喜悅，卻蓄意隱藏的模特。任誰看到這張照片都能感受到攝影師和模特之間的曖昧，似有還無地，互相猜測著的心意。

然而Max只看到一半。

Max能透過照片看到攝影師對模特兒滿滿的傾慕。她感到血液在全身流動，耳根發紅。Victoria正跟著她調整姿勢，躺到她的身邊，並側過身靠近她好能看見她手中的照片。Max能透過衣物感覺到Victoria貼在自己身上的曲線，心跳聲響徹耳邊。此刻她只剩下把照片藏起來跟坦然面對兩個選項，而在她選擇以前，Victoria就已經將照片從她手上搶走了。

Max後悔不已，她好希望時間可以倒流，或是停住——給她一個機會去選擇把照片藏起來。現在的她只能在心裡暗暗祈禱Victoria不要發現，希望上帝念在她的好朋友Kate每個禮拜都有去教會的份上，幫她一點點忙。

又或者她可以靠自己。

她在Victoria舒服地調整好姿勢後從她手上抽走照片，身邊的人馬上不滿的抱怨著，試圖伸手從她那邊搶回來，然而Max用盡全力將照片伸到距離對方最遠的地方。

「WTF Max!」Victoria大叫，「相片裡的人是我欸！你敢不讓我看？」

「抱、抱歉，Victoria，就這張不行。拜託，我可以讓你看其他的。」

「誰要看其他的——你該不會是把我拍的很醜吧？」

「我保証不是，但——」

「Max Fucking Caulfield.」Victoria壓在Max身上，一字一字地吐出，深琥珀色的雙眼如蛇般緊盯著她的獵物，Max在她的威嚇下瑟縮了一下。Victoria趁著這個空檔伸手去拿，即使Max用盡全力伸長手臂，對方修長的四肢還是佔著明顯的優勢。

看著Victoria的指尖逐漸靠近照片，被壓著的Max無法動彈，無論她在心裡如何吶喊，也始終無法彌補兩人間身高差異所造成的劣勢。

不可以被發現。不可以被發現。  
不可以。

即使希望渺茫，Max還是盡了最後的努力。

她拉過Victoria的手，在它接觸到照片以前將手腕扣住，反身一壓，將兩人間的優劣勢完全扭轉。身下的人氣喘著，金色的短髮也因為剛剛的扭鬥而凌亂。潮漲後的浪輕輕地拉扯著她的髮稍，月色與Max的剪影一同落在她白晰的肌膚上，影子裡的人神情也如Max一般的慌亂。她看見Victoria咬著牙奮力掙扎，卻始終無法掙脫手腕上的牢扣。她的臉上逐漸泛起紅暈，緊皺的眉像是一秒都無法忍耐。雜亂的吐息落在Max的臉上，白茶花的味道佔據了她的神經，世界彷彿一片寧靜，只剩下海浪聲和Victoria的呼吸。心跳完全失控地，讓她的整個胸腔都疼痛著。Max倒吸了一口氣，逐漸彌清了兩件事。

第一件事是，她剛剛的行為對於隱藏起自己對Victoria萌生的情感這件事，完全沒有幫助，更可謂是雪上加霜。現在Victoria就在她的身下，她全身上下的神經都失控似地舞著，血液四處亂衝，她的心跳亂了，連呼吸的方法都快要忘記了。腦裡一片空白，只剩下眼前的人。

 

第二件事是，她已經再無法隱藏下去了。

 

她對上了深琥珀色的雙眼，發現她也在看著自己。她好希望能這樣一直看著她，看她滿臉的掙扎與遲疑，看她眼底裡和自己一樣的害怕，卻始終無法移開視線；看她咬著下唇忍耐，卻性感得像在誘惑她更進一步靠近。她用舌尖滋潤著嘴唇上的乾燥，發現身下的人馬上摒住呼吸，口水滑下她的喉間，帶動著她脖子的線條。

Max鬆開了手，將自由交回對方的手上，對方卻沒有逃開。

她撫上對方細緻的臉頰，感覺到對方的身體因突然的接觸而僵硬，卻又在感受到她的輕柔後放鬆，將臉埋向她火燙的手心裡。

一切都緩慢而柔和，像她們身邊的浪潮。像這一刻太過於珍貴，所以沒有人願意加快腳步。像這一切太不真實，所以沒有人有勇氣去相信。

身下的人依舊緊盯著自己，不發一語地，像是花盡一切力氣去感受她的溫度，像是用盡所有記憶去記住這一刻。她的眉間逐漸滲透著哀傷，她的眼裡寫滿了不捨。愈是感受到Max的溫柔，就愈是痛苦。她將手覆在Max的手上，輕輕地捏緊，才緩緩地將它拉開。

 

「不要再靠近我了，Max。」她說。輕得像海浪，來了又走。

她像是在哭，卻沒有眼淚。

 

而一切依舊緩慢而柔和，像她們身邊的浪潮。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AmberPrice

好不容易捱到下課，Max抱起包包急步離開教室，跑向和朋友們約好的咖啡廳。並不是說有甚麼值得期待的事，只是她一秒都無法在那個位置坐下去。短金髮的女孩在她經過時正忙著把玩手機，沒有看向她。

她點了杯拿鐵，看到藍髮的女孩在拼命地往她揮手，旁邊長金髮的女孩傭懶地向她微笑。她朝她們走去，鬆一口氣地跌進沙發裡。Chloe又在吃著她的蛋和培根，Rachel點了蛋糕。Max從昨天晚上開始就沒吃過東西，她感覺整個人都有氣無力的，卻一點也不餓。一杯暖的咖啡正正就是她想要的。她需要保持清醒。

她們兩個正在比較幾個時裝模特兒的台步，Rachel在大腿上翻著最新一期的Vogue雜誌，Chloe把頭擱在她的肩膀上，顯然興趣不如Rachel的大，但還是熱烈地給著意見。不同的模特兒有不同的風格，亦因此會有比較合適與不合適的品牌，Rachel一直在摸索著自己適合的路線，而Chloe亦很樂意陪她一同研究。她們都知道，Rachel很有天份——她天生麗質，身材高挑，相貌端正，還散發著一股與眾不同的氣質，Blackwell裡面幾乎每個人都愛她。但重點是，不但如此，她還很努力。她很聰明，很清楚自己要的是甚麼、該如何努力去達到這個目標。但模特兒畢竟是個競爭極大的行業，一個從鄉下來的孩子想要成為炙手可熱的頂級模特，哪怕是Rachel這樣的女孩，也還是像夢想一般地遙遠。

通常這種時候，Max會在旁邊給出一些以攝影為角度出發的建議，雖然她不很懂模特兒這行業，還是希望能多少幫上點忙。Rachel是個能接受建議的人，雖然她和Chloe在一塊的時候總是嬉嬉哈哈的，但她總是會認真地聆聽Max的建議，然而並不照單全收。她會在消化後找出適合自己的部份，然後拼命練習。Max並不難懂為甚麼認識Rachel的人都禁不住從心底裡敬佩她。

然而今天的Max卻沒心思加入她們。經歷了一個早上的折騰，現在的她只想安靜地喝杯咖啡。距離海邊發生的事已經整整一星期了，Max沒有一天不是活在後悔與內疚之中——她到底期待會發生甚麼事？她們一直以來都是敵人，Victoria到底多討厭她，隨便在Blackwell抓個人來問都會知道。只是因為Kate的事讓她們有機會處在一起，短短的兩天時間，她竟然就對Victoria萌生了情感，而且竟然以那種方式讓Victoria知道了。自那之後，Victoria幾乎從她的生活中消失，她千方百計地避開她，除了上課以外，根本沒有可能見得到她。然而即使見到了，她還是裝作沒有看到，若無其事地，彷彿Max根本不在教室裡。這讓Max比甚麼都難受，她寧可Victoria像以前一樣刁難自己。

在這整整一個星期裡，她沒有一刻不想把自己藏到洞裡，沒有一刻不想時間能重來。或許明天睡醒就會發現那只是一場惡夢，她每天都告訴自己，然而每天醒來，對面緊鎖的房門都告訴她那是真的。

她並不後悔幫助了Victoria，並更加了解她不同的一面，也不後悔自己喜歡上了她。但她對於自己沒能好好隱藏自己的心意這件事，後悔得不得了。然而做過的決定不能回頭，她現在所能做的，就是承受自己的失誤造成的痛苦。而這樣的她，需要的正正就是一杯咖啡。

暖的，甜的咖啡。

 

「噗——」

「我的天Max！你他媽在幹甚麼！」Chloe被噴了個正著，咖啡正從她的頭髮滴下，她的白色背心染上了一塊塊的棕色。

「做得好！Max！」Rachel在旁邊笑到快不能呼吸，她一手按住肚子，一手還舉起著要和Max擊掌。Max不好意思地回應著，急忙遞上面紙。在看到Chloe的死魚眼時，卻又忍不住笑了出聲。

「我——對不起，Chloe，我點的應該是拿鐵，他給了我黑咖啡，我被苦到了。」她不好意思地摸摸鼻子。

「快告訴我是誰，我要他媽殺死那個侍應！」Chloe氣得手舞足蹈，Rachel邊笑邊騰出手來按著她，待終於笑夠了，才擦去眼角的眼淚，「最少Max笑了不是嗎？」她微笑著說，拿起面紙擦拭著Chloe的藍髮。

Chloe抱起了雙臂，想了幾秒，「好吧，看在Mad Max的份上。」她說，勾起了微笑。咖啡還是在滴，Rachel沒好氣地笑著趕她去廁所整理，才向Max投了個溫暖的眼神。

Max漲紅了臉，她沒想過這兩個人會為她擔心。她們一直都沒有過問，卻每天都約她出去玩，一直陪在她身邊。Max心頭忽然一暖，比任何一杯咖啡都更窩心，或許這才是她真正需要的。

「你想說嗎？」Rachel向她微笑，Max搖搖頭。她還沒能整理出思緒。Rachel點點頭。

「會沒事的，」她說，拿起面紙擋在面前，「別看Victoria這樣，她其實是個好人。」完美地擋住了Max差點又噴出來的咖啡。

「你怎麼知道的……？」Max瞪大了眼，不好意思地掩著嘴巴。

「有眼睛的人都能看到好嗎，Max，」Rachel優雅地放下面紙，意味深長地說，「自從那天你們一起不見，一起回來以後，你就變成這樣，而Victoria也好不了多少。」

「Chloe很擔心你。」她的神情變得柔和，「你看起來真的是糟透了。」

「抱、抱歉讓你們擔心了，」窩心和無地自容的感覺同時襲來，Max摸著發燙的脖子，「Vic、Victoria她……她怎麼了嗎？」Max今早在課室裡遇到Victoria時，她還是一如以往地完美，彷彿甚麼事都沒有發生。

Rachel揚起了一邊嘴角，將Chloe多點的蛋和培根推到她的面前，「你邊吃我邊告訴你。」

她耐心地等待，直到Max將培根乖乖放到嘴裡，才終於開口。

「她自那天以後一整天都窩在房間裡，Vortex Club的派對她一個都沒去，就連Taylor她們約她去晚餐都沒去，大家都很沒勁。」Rachel將蛋糕送到嘴裡，「重點是，我昨天遇見她的時候，發現她竟然忘了補指甲油。」這個答案顯然沒讓Max很滿意，Rachel不以為然地挑起了眉毛，「我認識她那麼久，從來沒有看過她的指甲不是完美的。還有就是，雖然其他人大概看不出來，但我很會化妝，所以看的出——她應該有哭過。」

「能把Queen Victoria弄的魂不守舍，不愧是我們的Mad Max。」她笑著坐到了Max身邊，確認她把最後一口培根吞下去，把手輕輕搭在她的肩上，「我不知道你們之間發生了甚麼事，Max，但我和Chloe都會在你身邊支持你，好嗎？」她將Max拉到懷裡，給了個短暫的擁抱。

「——你們這是有奸情嗎？」洗擦完的Chloe抱著雙臂站在她們身後，白背心上的咖啡跡還殘留著。

「我只是在獎勵Max終於吃完了一整盤的午餐。」

「我的午餐。」Chloe挑起了一邊眉毛。

「反正你也吃不完兩盤，不是嗎？」Rachel笑道。

「對對，你總是對的，Rachel，」Chloe笑著，在後面把她們兩個一起抱著，「只要Max開心就好了——如果願意幫我結帳的話就更好了。」她眨眨眼。

「只限這次。」Max沒好氣地笑道，Rachel也笑著用手肘撞了一下Chloe。

「耶！不愧是Super Max！」Chloe咧開了笑容，雖然愛耍嘴皮，但看得出來她得知Max恢復精神了，是打從心底裡為她開心，「說到這個，Max，這個週末有個派對，這次不是Vortex Club辨的，大家都可以去。我和Rachel都會去，你要不要一起去轉換一下心情？」她靠到Max的耳邊，瞄了瞄Rachel，「而且不像Vortex Club那樣只有啤酒，這次會有好酒。」Rachel則是一副『交給我吧』的得意神情。

「——說不定她也會去啊？」Rachel靠到她另一邊耳邊低語道，她開始覺得她們兩個像極了卡通裡面天使與魔鬼的聲音，只是現在兩邊都是魔鬼。

「……說不定她不想見我。」一想到Victoria，Max又垂下了肩膀。

「『她』？哪個她？甚麼她？誰？」

「給自己點信心吧，Max，」Rachel無視在後面繃繃跳跳的Chloe，她摸摸Max的頭，給她一個鼓勵的笑容，「而且，你們也總得把事情說開的，不是嗎？」

「你們在說甚麼，為甚麼不告訴我？嘿！」

「好了，我們要去上課了，」Rachel硬拖著不甘情願的Chloe離開咖啡廳，非要Rachel瞪她她才放棄掙扎，「你好好考慮一下吧。」

「我會好好考慮的。」

「愛你！」Chloe在被拖出門前死命回頭向Max大叫。

Max這個星期以來第一次會心地咧起了笑容。

xxx

和Rachel聊完以後，Max感覺好多了。一星期以來累積的睡眠不足和不吃不喝當然不會馬上就好起來，但最少她不再被難堪所壓垮了——她只是被拒絕了，就是這樣。她喜歡上了Victoria，而Victoria不喜歡她，又或是沒辨法喜歡女生，所以拒絕了她。然而即使被拒絕了，她仍舊覺得更加了解Victoria不是一件壞事。或許她們可以成為好朋友。雖然Victoria現在可能因為尷尬而躲著她，但待Max處理好自己對Victoria的情感後，或許她們還是能聊聊攝影、逛逛街，做一般朋友做的事。

回宿舍的路上，她一直回想著和Victoria相處的時間，回想著那段段短暫但快樂的回憶，然而心裡卻有種說不出的奇怪。一星期以來她都不敢去觸碰這些回憶，但當她終於去回想時，她很清楚記得Victoria將臉埋到她手心裡時柔軟的觸感。她記得她回看自己的眼神，記得自己鬆開了手，但她沒有逃開——Max搖了搖頭，覺得自己大概是太累了，她需要再一杯咖啡。

或許好好睡一覺是個更好的選擇。

她已經一整個星期沒好好睡過，連鏡子都沒好好照過，現在她眼下的黑眼圈大概跟真正的熊貓差不多。她好奇自己的樣子到底有多糟糕才能讓Chloe跟Rachel擔心成這樣。想到她們，Max禁不住勾起了笑容，忽然覺得失戀其實也算是自己人生的一個里程碑，而她很慶幸自己身邊能有像她們這麼好的死黨陪她共渡難關。從來沒對人動過心的Max Caulfield，現在也終於得到報應了。她好奇是不是每個成年人都經歷過這種生不如死的感受？

她決定要把自己被失戀摧殘的狼狽模樣記錄下來，記錄下這歷史性的一刻。她掏出相機，雙手扶好，對著自己按下快門。相機滋滋作響，吐出了照片。

「嘿，Max Selfie。」

Max的心臟幾乎漏跳了拍，她不敢置信地抬頭，發現自己朝思暮想的人正盤著手挨在房門上看著自己。她向了看四周，不敢相信用盡全力躲著她的Victoria竟然主動跟她搭話。

「我？」

「對，你，」Victoria眯起了雙眼，她的眉毛不耐煩地皺起，「你覺得這裡還有別人像你那麼喜歡自拍嗎？」

「呃，好吧，」Max難受地低下了頭，不好意思地捏住上臂，「有甚麼事嗎？」剛剛有過的幻想泡沫忽然破滅，Victoria現在大概只覺得她是個煩人的魯蛇。

「Courtley給我把三明治買錯成漢堡，我不吃這種沒營養的東西，」她將紙袋塞到Max手裡，「我只是剛好想起你好像很喜歡這種垃圾食物。」

「呃、但我剛剛吃過了——」

「甚麼？」Victoria瞪大了眼，漲紅的臉看起來氣到快炸了，Max不懂她為甚麼那麼生氣，「那算了。」她轉身就要回到房間，Max拉住了她。

Max，來吧，鼓起勇氣！Max在心裡為自己打氣。

「但、或許再吃一個漢堡也不壞」她抬起低著的頭，滿臉羞紅地擠出一句。Victoria皺起了眉，滿臉不耐煩地把紙袋再一次塞到Max懷裡。

「好好吃東西。」她的話速快得Max一時間沒聽懂。

「謝謝你，Victor——」

「Now go fuck your selfie.」

在Max消化完她的句字以前，她已經快速地關上了門，剩下Max愣在原地。即使隔著門，她還是向Victoria再次道了謝，才開門進自己的房間。

Victoria。雖然不很友善，但她終於和自己說話了。她發現自己壓不下嘴角的揚起，胸腔裡像在蝴蝶在飛舞。她的身體像忽然回到了春天，死寂的胃又開始運作，她發現自己餓壞了，剛剛的培根根本不足以填飽她的肚子。她的身體因為熱量不足而發冷。

她趕忙打開紙袋，裡面是用紙包著的漢堡和一杯即沖咖啡——完全就是她想要的。她小心翼翼地拿出來，發現都還是暖的。紙袋上印著學校附近的快餐店的圖樣，不像是能買到三明治的地方。

她嚼著漢堡走到鏡前，鏡子裡的人正雙目無神地回看她，眼下的黑眼圈跟眼袋浮腫得像是被誰打了一拳，在面無血色的皮膚下更是明顯，她的雙頰微微地內陷，像餓了十天的遊民。

——這看起來真的是糟透了，她想。

『好好吃東西。』  
Victoria的話現在才慢慢地在她腦裡浮現。如果她沒有聽錯的話，那Victoria是因為看到她這樣子而在擔心她。Max又一次勾起了嘴角，心滿意足地將剩下的漢堡都塞到嘴裡，順手幫Lisa澆了水——她忘記自己有多久沒澆水了，它看起來乾巴巴的，在沾到水後才回復了點生氣。她覺得此刻的自己跟Lisa有點相似。

在這星期裡的第一次，她吃飽喝足了。她感覺到自己的胃在拼命地工作，像終於挖到煤炭的發電工場。身體漸漸地變得暖和，精神也逐漸恢復。今天下午沒有課，她舒服地捲縮在床上，感受著疲累的侵襲，就這樣沉沉睡去。

 

Max不知道對面房的人正坐在沙發上，看著茶几上老舊的卡式帶機發呆。她挨到椅背上，將發燙的臉埋到手裡，慢慢地調整呼吸。直到卡式帶機咔答地響起，膠帶停止轉動，她才又一次按下了播放按扭。她聽著熟悉的聲音，將頭緩緩埋到膝蓋裡，在心裡一次又一次地說服自己。


	6. Chapter 6

Max 醒來的時候天已經亮了，鳥兒在窗邊愉快地哼唱著。她趕忙檢查時間，發現還很早，才鬆了口氣——她不敢相信自己竟然就這樣一覺睡到早上。Chloe似乎找了她一整晚，手機上顯示著12個未讀短訊。Max掛上了窩心的淺笑，動手回覆著總是過度保護自己的摯友。她謝過她的擔心，告訴她自己托她們溫馨的擁抱，終於睡了一場好覺。

一切就如同從惡夢中醒來，眼前的世界是如此寧靜而和平。她爬下床走到窗前，晨曦正淡淡地穿透著潮濕的空氣，落在Lisa身上。經過一晚上的休息，她吃飽喝足地挺直了身子，精神充沛地吸收著陽光。Max走到她身邊一起呼吸，窗外傳來早晨獨有的氣味，混雜著淡淡的白茶花香——自從Victoria拼命地躲著她開始，白茶花的味道也隨之在她的生活中消失，不得不說，她真的很懷念這個味道。她深吸了一口氣。

或許並不會很容易，畢竟她似乎做了過份的事，而讓Victoria非得這樣躲著她，但再這樣逃避下去也不是辨法。Max一輩子都沒對人這樣動心過，這種心亂如麻，這種輾轉反側，這種讓她的心臟如被一拉一扯著，絞痛著，卻又歡愉著的感覺，這完全是第一次。不像Blackwell裡大部份的學生，她從來沒有過任何戀愛經驗，說實在，她到現在都毫無頭緒，但她覺得自己欠Victoria一個道歉。

她們還有一整個學期的時間要相處，總不能就這樣躲著對方直到畢業——特別是當對方就住在你的對面，而且跟你每天上一樣的課時。Max盯著貼滿照片的牆上最中央的一張，Victoria從店裡走出來的照片，抿了抿下唇，在心裡下定決心。

她拿起沐浴用品，朝著白茶花香的來源出發。

 

「甚——Max？！」

在門打開的一瞬間，她幾乎撞上了正要從裡面出來的人，Victoria的眼睛瞪得不能再大，手還維持在剛剛用毛巾刷著頭髮的姿勢。

Max從來沒看過她沒有悉心打扮的樣子，她的裝扮與配搭，沒有一天不展現出她的生活態度，然而眼前的Victoria卻穿著寬大的T恤和運動短褲，洗濕了的頭髮全梳到腦後，因方才的擦拭而凌亂地翹起。過大的T恤滑下她的肩膀，短褲下是細長晰白的雙腿，不帶一絲姻粉的臉上卻沒甚麼瑕疵——除了眼下略帶浮腫的黑眼圈。少了化妝品的修飾，她的五官不如平時般立體，卻多了份自然的清新。

時間太早，整個宿舍都異常地安静，淋浴間裡空曠地回盪著Victoria驚訝的叫聲。

「你為甚麼會在這時間出現？」緊皺的眉毛抗議著，Max知道這不是任何一位Blackwell的學生會起床梳洗的時間。Victoria在躲著她。

「剛好起床了。」Max聳聳肩，盡可能地把這佯裝成一場偶遇，「好久沒有睡得這麼好了。」她微笑，臉上的雀斑隨之揚起。

「哦。」Victoria打量了她一下，以難以察覺的幅度點了點頭，眼裡閃過一瞬的安心。她急步準備離開淋浴間，側過身子閃躲著擋在門前的Max時，身上飄散著沐浴的香氣。眼看她就要離去，Max情急下拉住了她的手腕，對方赫然瑟縮了一下，回看她的臉上滿是疑惑。

Max醒覺身體接觸對此刻的她們而言似乎是最不恰當的事，她趕忙抽開了手，紅暈染上她的雀斑。

「呃、抱歉，Victoria，我只是——」她吸了口氣，抬頭直看著Victoria，「可以給我五分鐘嗎？」

「……怎樣。」Victoria盤起雙手轉身看著她。

「我、嗯，我知道我上次做得太過火了，我——我真的很抱歉，」Max比手劃腳地努力說著，「我並沒有想讓你不愉快的意思，我也不懂自己怎麼了，我是第一次這麼地——呃，Fuck it，總之，我很抱歉，如果讓你不舒服了，很對不起。」她覺得臉頰像被火燒著一樣，她好希望自己能像Rachel一樣自信俐落，而不是這樣總是吞吞吐吐地，連好好道歉都做不好。她不自覺地皺起了眉，握住上臂的手下意識地捏緊。Victoria似乎很受不了她的模樣，不耐煩地皺起了眉毛，Max看到她咬著下唇努力忍耐著。

「我只是覺得我欠你一句抱歉。還有就是，你不用這樣躲著我沒關係，我保証不會再做出同樣的事了，嚇到了你真的很抱歉……」Max開始數不清自己到底說了多少句抱歉。

「Just… Forget it.」Victoria只是搖搖頭，不情願地低聲吐出一句，Max彷彿聽見她語氣裡的無奈和哀傷。

「如果這是你希望的話。」Max躊躇地點點頭，「但，我那兩天真的很開心。所以，如果可以的話，我還是想能跟你當朋友——我的意思是，如果你不覺得噁心的話——」說到這裡，心赫然抽痛著，幾乎說不下去。但想道歉的心是真的，即使她對Victoria動了心，她也從來沒想要強制她去接受自己的甚麼。她努力保持冷靜，卻沒能遮掩到眼裡的悲傷。

那全都烙在Victoria的眼裡。

「我一點也不——」Victoria抿著唇阻止自己說下去，她看起來很焦燥。沉默了半晌，她終於開口，「我的意思是，我不抗拒……朋友的話。」

「真的嗎？」Max的雙眼隨之亮起，Victoria不耐煩地嗤了一聲。

「所以別再給我弄那一臉無辜的樣子了，」她翻了翻白眼，半眯著瞪向Max，「看在他媽上帝的份上。」

即使是滿臉的不耐煩，Max還是為對方不再在對視的瞬間移開的眼神而高興不已。不如說，緊皺著眉瞪著她的這個人，才是她認識的Victoria。溫暖湧上她的胸腔，她甚至覺得自己快要哭出來了。

「天，Max。」Victoria一臉忍無可忍地看著她，緩慢地搖頭，「別給我這個臉。現在，停止。」

Max看著她的樣子，忍不住咧起了笑容，Victoria也沒好氣地揚起了嘴角。

「我才是該道歉的。」Victoria的聲音在傳遞到Max耳邊前就消散在淋浴間的霧氣中。

「甚麼？」對方只是搖搖頭。

臉上忽然一陣溫暖，Max才意識到是Victoria的指背，正為她拭去眼角的濕潤。深沉的雙瞳裡寫著她無法解讀的情感，但Max好希望這一刻可以停住。在鬆懈了以後，她才意識到自己剛剛因緊張而加速的心跳。

「只是朋友，OK？」Victoria尋求著她的確認，她點點頭。對方揚起了滿意的笑容，轉身離去。Max看著她的背影，無法動彈，腦海裡始終是她的笑容，心跳聲始終不曾停竭。

 

像零星的火花逐漸飄落，在草原理解以前，早已一發不可收拾。


	7. Chapter 7

她不知道自己有多久沒來過這種場合了，她永遠不習慣這種故意弄得昏暗的光線。頭上的射燈到處亂照，偶爾落到她的眼裡，刺痛雙眼。她眯起眼，發現上面還掛著水晶球，紫紅色的微光散在煙霧機噴出的迷霧中，一切看起來都很迷幻，Max在心裡暗暗敬佩他們竟然真的能把學校的泳池弄的像個夜店一樣——他們甚至在泳池上搭了個舞池。

她到達的時候，說好要帶她一起好好享受的兩位摯友已經不知所蹤，她幾乎轉身就想離開，卻剛好碰到了Warren，他興高采烈地告訴Max這次Rachel帶來了很棒的酒，大家都玩得很開心。巨大的音響播著震耳欲聾的舞池音樂，她非得把耳朵貼到Warren的嘴巴上才能聽見他的話，Warren散發著讓人作噁的濃烈酒氣，Max看著他通紅的臉，實在很想叫他別再喝下去了。

「你這樣穿真好看，」Warren不好意思地摸著頭。

「啊，謝謝。」Max看了一下自己的衣服——她今天一下課就被一金一藍的兩隻抓住，拖到房間裡幫她搭配衣服，Rachel甚至還幫她化了點淡妝，幫她蓋掉還略浮腫的黑眼圈，但依從她的意見沒有遮住雀斑。今天她穿著簡單的白色T恤（Rachel好不容易找到沒有鹿子圖案的），配上捕夢網圖案的項鍊和黑色的貼身牛仔褲，整個人看起來煥然一新。

她打量了一下四周，發現大家都有點茫了，她可能來的太晚——可惡的作業。有些人已經倒在沙發或地上，在舞池跳著舞的人腳步也開始不穩，大家似乎都盡情地享受著這次派對。Max並不難想像，畢竟平時，你非得是那討人厭的Vortec Club VIP會員才能在派對中喝到啤酒，而在Rachel辨的這個派對裡，你卻可以盡情的拿盡情的喝。她看到Chloe和Rachel正在角落裡吞雲吐霧，一手還拿著一整瓶的烈酒。她看到Alyssa正從游泳池裡混身濕透爬出來。她看見Daniel在費力地扭動著肥胖的身姿。她看見Dana在圍她住男生群間熱舞著——

「Wowsers…」

時間的流動在頃刻煞停，震耳欲襲的聲音從她的耳中抽離。

她看見了她。

就算在人山人海之中，她還是能一眼就辨認到她。高窕的身材，俐落的金色短髮，臉上泛著酒精引起的微紅。她穿著貼身的高領黑色連身裙，配搭短夾克，一手握著酒杯，一手正高舉在空氣中享受著節拍。在一片昏暗之中彷彿散發著光，帶著微醺的一舉一動不費吹灰之力就讓人傾倒，世界彷彿停止流動，Max聽到Warren在她耳邊持續地說著些甚麼，她聽到音樂正震耳欲襲地撞進耳膜，她的世界卻一遍寧靜。

光是看著她就足夠讓她緊張，她擦了擦手心的汗，感覺到自己的心跳再次失控。

她下意識地舉起相機。照片裡煙霧瀰漫、人群擠擁，四處散著昏暗的紫紅色的光，大家都興高采烈地舞動著，只有金髮女孩的臉上仍是一貫睥睨一切的神情，她勾著嘴角，舉著酒杯享受著，Max捕捉到射燈落在她臉上的瞬間，讓她成為照片的焦點。照片中的人既自信又冷傲，且散發著淡淡的神祕，任誰看到這張照片，都會被她嘴角不經意的微笑俘虜。

Victoria循著閃光燈在人群中看見了她，眼神縱然不屑，嘴角卻勾著微笑。

混亂中有人撞到了她，她因為重心不穩而往後跌了一下，圍著她跳舞的其中一名男生迅速地伸手摟住她的腰，並接住了她握著酒杯的手，卻再沒有要放開的意思，Victoria的臉上寫上了不悅。

「抱歉，Warren，我離開一下。」

她將照片塞到褲袋裡，匆匆從Warren身邊擠開。

「嘿，你在幹甚——」Max拉住男生有她一隻大腿粗的的手臂，正要開口責備。那男生像被打擾了般向她投以威脅的眼神。

「離我遠一點。」

然而搶在Max和那壯碩的男生準備展開戰爭以前，Victoria透露著不可忤逆的聲音就已經響起，她將手從男生手上抽走，優雅地抱著胸轉身看向他。

「沒聽到我說的嗎？」男生口瞪口呆地一動不動，Victoria挑起眉毛，向離開的方向側了側頭，男生才尷尬不好意思地摸著頭離去。

「嘿，Max，」Victoria不悅地盯著剛剛的男生的背影，她晃著杯子裡的酒，「這些男生喝醉後就知道毛手毛腳，真讓人噁心。」

她看向Max因為被男生甩開而揉著的手腕，輕皺的眉宇透露著關心，「你還好嗎？你知道你不需要這樣做的。」她不自覺地伸出手，卻在半空中握緊、抽回。

「還好你很懂得保護自己，」似乎根本不在意手上的傷，Max只是一貫羞怯的微笑著。回看Victoria的眼神充滿溫暖。一股躁熱在她胸腔中擴散，Victoria不耐煩地皺起了眉，她討厭這樣焦躁的自己。她討厭這樣總是讓她焦躁的該死的假文青。

這是她們和好以來第一次這樣面對面聊天，Max顯得有點緊張，她偷偷地捏緊上臂。而Victoria也好不了多少地，大口喝著杯子裡的酒。她們都沒再看向對方的眼睛。

「多來幾次你就會習慣了。」Victoria說。

「我寧可不要。」Max咧起了笑容，牽動著臉上的雀斑。Victoria不自然地回應著微笑，看向她的眼神逐漸變得深沉。

「You look beautiful today.」她不自覺地說著，聲音輕如吐息，緊盯著Max的琥珀色眼睛像蛇般深沉而銳利。

「你說什麼？」

「不要——」

Victoria的低語混在嘈雜的音樂中，Max只看見她的嘴唇在動，卻根本聽不見她的聲音，只好踮腳傾身靠近Victoria。對方嚇了一跳，蒼惶後退。琥珀色的雙眼裡滿是恐慌，緊縮的肩膀像是Max剛剛做了甚麼恐怖的事一樣。杯中的酒因為剛才突然的動作而灑落到Max的臉上。

「抱、抱歉……」Max心裡忽然一沉，趕忙地拉開距離。她不好意思地漲紅了臉，心裡卻是一陣冰冷。她馬上意識到自己太得意忘形了，對方雖然答應跟她做回朋友，但或許還是不想跟她有太近的身體接觸——不然的話，作為朋友的她跟剛剛的男生又有何分別？然而Victoria的反應還是讓她很受傷，她難過地低下頭。

「噢天、不是，我——」Max看不到她的樣子，但Victoria的聲音聽起來有點手足無措，「只是，不要那樣突然靠近我，OK？」

她乖乖地點點頭，想用袖子擦去臉上的酒，卻被Victoria拉住了手腕。對方從口袋拿出手帕，在她的臉上輕輕地印著。Max看著專注地低頭看著她的Victoria，心裡湧上了滿滿的不甘——即使心裡絞痛著，她卻還是因為隔著手帕傳來的溫暖而怦然心跳；她還是光看著她，就緊張得不能自已。

「Max，聽我說，我不是——」

「嘿！」  
是Taylor。

「嗨Taylor，」Max慶幸她的出現打破了剛剛的尷尬，她揚起笑容看向Taylor。

「Tay.」Victoria卻顯得很不悅，她迅速地把手收回。

「你們在幹嘛？」Taylor沒有察覺到兩人間的事，熱絡地擠到她們之間，「很難得看見你們兩個在一起卻沒有打起架來，不是嗎？」

Victoria翻了翻白眼，Max吃吃笑著，「的確是這樣，Taylor，我只是剛好碰到Victoria，所以聊了一下。」

「噢，你才剛到嗎？」Taylor問道，Max點點頭，「聽我說，那你一定要跟我們一起玩，Rachel真的帶來了很棒的酒，怎麼喝都喝不完！我們在那邊有個包廂，正好在等Victoria，這麼難得，你也一起來玩怎麼樣？」在提到Rachel的時候，她小心翼翼地瞄了瞄Victoria，對方只是不耐煩地瞥開了眼神。直到Taylor開口邀請Max時，她才瞪大了眼，然而在她開口反對前，Taylor就已經拉著Max擠過人群。她回過頭來向Victoria眨了眨眼睛，Victoria翻著白眼搖搖頭，把頭埋到手裡。

 

「這真的不是個好時機，Tay。」她自言自語道，默默跟上。


	8. Chapter 8

Max悄悄地轉動著發酸的肩膊，偷偷把沾濕手心的汗擦在緊身牛仔褲上。心臟再次不聽話地怦怦亂跳，擅自地絞成一團。

她被Taylor半推著坐到了Victoria的身邊，身旁的人正抱著胸挨在椅背上，手指不耐煩地點著手臂。為了避免不必要的身體碰撞，她小心翼翼地縮著身子，但兩人間就只有一公分的距離，只要肩膊稍微鬆懈便會碰到手臂。過度的意識卻讓感覺變得敏銳，她甚至能感覺到冷涼的空氣流過毛細孔，和身邊的人散發著的似有還無的體溫。平常總被絲襪包裹的白晰大腿此刻正柔軟地交疊在她身邊，勾著她的視線，她努力抵抗誘惑。

她的腦中還滿滿都是Victoria剛才驚慌的神情，她的退縮暗示著拒絕。Max胃裡一陣翻騰，她不確定是因為剛剛的烈酒還是Victoria。被自己喜歡的人拒絕，卻又得佯裝著沒事地坐在她的身旁，與包廂裡的人一起興高采烈地遊玩著、喝著、起哄著。置身在吵鬧的人海之中，卻沒有一個人注意到她心裡的絞痛，沒有一個人能讀懂Victoria臉上的不屑，此刻的她是前所未有的寂寞。

然而心還是跳著，偶爾因為傳來的白茶花香而漏拍。她能做甚麼？她喜歡上了她，她好喜歡她，這種喜歡一天一天地，只有增長，沒有減退。她甚至不敢看向Victoria的側臉，怕自己會像之前那樣一旦看著就無法別開視線，更何況今晚經過悉心打扮的的她，美得如此動人。

她得好好隱藏，好好扮演朋友的身份。所以無論心是狂跳著還是絞痛著，她都只能淡淡地微笑。她小心翼翼地保持著一公分的距離，那是她永遠不能跨越的距離，既近亦遠。

Victoria再次舉起杯子，讓酒滑進喉嚨。她又輸了，Max驚訝她輸的次數比自己還多——畢竟她從來都沒玩過這種喝酒遊戲，無論她怎麼努力謹記規則，還是一直犯錯。但Victoria作為Vortex Club的中心，應該很擅長才是。她好奇地瞄向Victoria，剛好看見她酒落下她的喉間。她愜意地舔著唇，一些酒液從她的嘴角滑下，她用指腹輕輕抹去，不經意地吮著指尖上的酒，臉上依然是一貫的冷酷神情。

半醺的Victoria是世上最危險的生物——致命地性感，但一觸碰就意味著完結。Max想起那次在她房間裡發生的事，想起Victoria向她慢慢靠近，想起她們互相緊扣的視線，想起包覆著她的白茶花香氣。她的神息氣味、她的一舉一動，無一不拉扯著她的心，但她不得不保持冷靜——如果她還想待在她的身邊。

然而她很快發現了Victoria一直輸的原因。受到她吸引的人嚴然不止自己，她看見男生們虎視眈眈的眼神，合作地互打眼色，悄悄地操控著遊戲。Victoria再一次輸掉，Max敢說她真的快醉了。Taylor在Max的暗示下也發現了，她義氣地故意在輪到Victoria以前就輸掉，因為以Victoria的脾氣，絕對不會讓她替她代喝。然而幾輪下來Taylor也快要倒下了，幸運的是男生們也醉的差不多了。

「Max……」一片吵鬧之中，她聽見Victoria的聲音在耳邊響起。眼角的餘光看到Victoria正看著自己，她的吐息搔著她的耳朵，Max差點忘記了呼吸，「聽我說——」

包廂裡清醒的人已經不多，他們開始轉著瓶子玩懲罰遊戲。Max對此絲毫不感興趣，光是壓下臉上的燥熱已經花光了她所有力氣，因此當停止旋轉的瓶子指向她的時候，她壓根兒沒有發現。

「哇噢Max！」

口哨和歡呼聲一同響起，全部人都起哄著，Max被拉著手臂扯離原本的位置。在她被從Victoria身邊拉開前的一秒，她瞥見Victoria正滿臉不高興地瞪著起哄的人群。

現在麻煩大了。

瓶口的另一邊是Hayden，而他們正在玩的懲罰遊戲偏偏是該死的接吻。喝醉的人們看好戲地起哄著，根本沒有人要理會Max的反對。他們開始把她和Hayden推到一起，跟著節拍叫著他們的名字。Hayden只是聳聳肩，像對這種事已經習以為常，看到Max一臉不願意時，還安慰她他們只是玩玩。

Max從來沒想過自己會介意初吻這種東西，但此刻她不得不開始思考。如果在這裡將初吻給了Hayden，那將會是她今生最不堪回首的記憶之一。別說喜歡，她和Hayden連熟悉都談不上。她想親吻的人此刻卻坐在身後的沙發上。

Max使勁地掙扎著，力氣卻比不過興致高揚的人們。無論她怎麼用力把身體拉開，還是無法阻擋Hayden逐漸靠近的臉孔。她緊閉著嘴，閉上雙眼——

「不行！」「不行！」

兩把聲音同時響起，Victoria從沙發上憤怒地站起。然而Warren卻搶在Victoria有所動作之前就跨過桌子擋在兩人中間，阻止Hayden靠近。

「這可是Max的初吻，這樣可不行，你們沒看到她很不願意嗎？」他混著酒意含糊地說著，拉過Hayden親了一口，大家發出厭惡的聲音，Hayden用力地擦著嘴，但他不在乎，「我替她罰一半，剩下的讓她親個臉頰就好了吧。」

雖然Warren常常都幫她很多忙，但Max從來沒這麼感激他過。她默默在心裡向他致上最真誠的感謝。

然而大家似乎並不太願意接受，仍在擾擾攘攘地討論著，直到Victoria暴躁地讓所有人都閉嘴，事情才只好以親吻臉頰告終。Victoria看著Max親上Hayden，默默地咬著下唇。陷進手心的指甲刺痛著她，但她不在乎。

在Max回到座位後Warren也加入了他們。Max拒絕了遊戲的邀請，她需要休息。身旁的Victoria點了根菸，煩燥地呼吸著，目光炙熱地緊緊盯著前方，對所有聲音都不聽不閒。男生們只好自己玩著遊戲，Max挨在沙發上看他們一個一個倒下。

「嘿Max！」  
「Max，你有聽說嗎？」  
「Max！我告訴你……」

此刻Max真的很想能一個人靜一下，但喝醉了的Warren實在話多到不行。他拿著酒坐到了Max的身邊，滔滔不絕地跟她聊天，Max有一搭沒一搭地回應著。她看向Victoria，她還是剛才的姿勢，一動不動地緊盯著前方，眼神銳利得能把包廂的牆刺穿。沒有人敢招惹盛怒中的Victoria。

Warren每次開口她便煩躁地皺起眉頭，她看他的眼神像在看黏在鞋底下擦不掉的狗屎。

「Max！Max！嘿、Max！」

Max雖然真的很感謝他剛剛救了她，但今天晚上的Warren實在是過於健談得難以招架。她撐起禮貌的笑容，沒好氣地抬頭，卻沒看見Warren。眼前是個盛著酒的壺子，凌在空中，正向著她的方向飛來，裡面的酒液如水晶般灑在空中。那壺子就在派對該死的強光效果下像幻燈片般逐格墜落，她看著這一切，卻因為太擠而甚麼都做不了。

Are you cereal?

下一秒，身上一陣重壓，渾身冰涼。她的上衣完全被酒浸透了，濕濕黏黏地貼在身上。

「Max，你還好嗎——喔、哇噢，紫色。」Warren趕忙為她遞上面紙，在看見被酒滲透的白色上衣時禁不住瞪大了雙眼。

「呃、不太好吧，我想。」

Max無奈地看著自己濕透的上衣，嘗試拉起領口讓衣服不要貼在身上——又濕又黏的感覺實在有夠噁心。這舉動卻讓Warren漲紅了臉，他嚥了嚥口水，眼珠像快掉出來了似地，包廂裡的其他男生也禁不住看向她。Max只忙著想該怎麼處理她的衣服，沒有發現。

「他媽的！」Victoria咒罵著，快速地熄了菸，脫下身上的外套夾克外套扔到Max身上，她的每個動作都充斥著憤怒。Max不敢置信地看向Victoria，回看她的雙瞳卻填滿了威脅與不耐煩。脫掉外套的Victoria只剩下黑色的貼身背心連身裙，白晰的手臂與纖細的身形一覽無遺。

「換上它。」

「但是你的外套……」如果Max沒看錯的話，衣服的牌子上寫著『Hermès』。

上次當她的寶貝外套被Samuel弄得滿是油漆的時候，Victoria生氣得像吃了炸藥般向Taylor和Courtney怒吼發洩的樣子還瀝瀝在目，而這次她竟然主動把外套主動蓋到一堆又臭又黏的酒精上。

「他媽的。給我。換上它。」

Victoria看起來下一秒就爆炸了，她迅速地站起來，包廂裡的人也紛紛讓路給她和Max出去，Max將外套抱在懷裡緊隨其後。

Max永遠都搞不懂Victoria。她總是忽然就生氣，忽然又對她好；忽然靠近，又擅自疏離。她可以和她逛街聊天，可以和她在海邊談心，下一秒又避之千里，將她拒諸門外。她的內心明明脆弱而善良，卻總是把自己包覆在一層層的荊棘下，刺傷人又刺傷自己。她笑起來明明好看得讓人沉迷，卻總是把自己弄得像顆行動炸彈。

然而偏偏就是這樣的Victoria，讓她無法自拔地愛上。

無禮的、暴躁的、霸道的；沒有耐性的、愛指使人的、自我中心的；卻會在朋友需要時默默陪在身邊的、在傷害到人時深深懊悔的、在她落魄時悄悄關心的、像棱鏡般散發著各色光芒的，她就是喜歡著這樣的Victoria。

一路上她都在抱怨這個派對爛透了，但Max知道除了她以外每個人都愛死了這派對。她們在洗手間門外遇到Rachel和Chloe，兩個已經靠在彼此身上睡死了。Victoria嘖了一聲。

「別讓我等太久。」她按摩著太陽穴靠到牆上。

脫掉濕漉漉的上衣時，Max如獲解脫般鬆了口氣。她簡單地清潔了一下身體，穿上混雜著酒精味和白茶花香的夾克外套。

Victoria看到她的時候大大地翻了個白眼，毫不留情地彈著舌頭，滿臉的嫌棄。

「你怎麼能把我的Hermès外套穿得這麼土？」

Victoria輕皺著眉，看不過眼地替Max把扁塌的衣領好好地立起。她試圖解開Max一路扣到喉間的的鈕扣，卻因為醉意而使不上力。Max僵硬地站著，任由Victoria為她逐一整理，隔著衣料感受著她的碰觸。Victoria專注地低著頭，因為解不開的鈕扣而更加靠近，此刻Max只需要輕輕抬頭就能吻上她。

但她只是直直的站著，像她應該的那樣。四周的空氣忽然變得稀薄，她幾乎透不過氣。

她不可以越過那條線，但她可以站在線上觀賞，這是她的特等席。她仔細地欣賞著她的輪廓，她俐落的金色短髮，她輕皺著的眉宇，她小巧的鼻子，她深得接近黑色的琥珀瞳色，她有點薄的、塗著唇彩的嘴唇、她永遠都不耐煩的神情……她看著她，將她的一切都看在眼裡，卻說不出任何一樣她不喜歡的。她只說得出她喜歡的——她喜歡她的全部。

Victoria是惡魔，一直盤纏在她身邊，誘惑她掉進深淵，而她卻甘之如飴，在不知不覺間習慣了胃裡的翻騰。心裡的絞痛會讓人上癮，血液的奔流讓人瘋狂。

她只祈求Victoria不要聽見她震耳欲聾的心跳。

在解到第三顆鈕扣時，Victoria臉上的不耐煩已經多得快要溢出來了，手勢也不如剛才般溫柔，「他媽的！你到底為甚麼要把它們都扣起來！」她咒罵著。

「為甚麼你總是這麼暴躁？」Max禁不住笑意。

「Caulfield，」Victoria將視線移離鈕扣，瞇著雙眼威脅性地盯著她，「你要現在跟我來這套嗎？在發生了這麼多爛事情以後？」

 

「我只是覺得有點可愛。」

「今晚是發生了很多爛事情沒錯，但那只是發生在我身上，又不是你，不是嗎？」

（請選擇）


	9. Chapter 9

BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31jzvSgBazw 

「今晚是發生了很多爛事情沒錯，」酒精給了她膽量，Max聳聳肩，舉手裝作投降，「但那只是發生在我身上，又不是你，不是嗎？」明明被喜歡的人躲開的，被逼著和不熟的同學接吻的，差點失去初吻的，被酒淋了一身的，全部都是Max。

「不要給我擺出那一臉無辜的樣子，Max，」Victoria向她逼近，她的背碰上冰冷的牆壁，已經無路可退，「不要裝得好像你甚麼都不知道一樣。」

「不知道甚麼？」

Victoria看進Max的眼裡，字字都透著憤露，「在你差點就親了Hayden，還讓那該死的臭宅Warren上演了一輯噁死人的英雄救美後，你問我為甚麼？」

Max不解地看向她。她無法了解她的說話，除非——

「——你喜歡Warren嗎？」

Victoria的聲音在她來得及發出疑問前就響起。

「……如果我說是的話，你會怎樣？」沉默了半晌，Max終於反問道。她看見琥珀色的瞳裡閃過不安與沮喪，但很快就被怒火取替，「Victoria，你會在乎嗎？你會難過嗎？你的心也會像我一樣揪痛嗎？」

「Victoria，你知道我根本不可能喜歡他，」Max雙眼緊緊地鎖住Victoria，她的聲音很飄渺，像被騙走靈魂的人對惡魔表示順從的咒語，「我也希望我可以，但我無法，而你知道為甚麼。」

「閉嘴，Max。」Victoria低聲威脅著，一手按在牆上，將Max重重包圍。她的雙頰因憤怒而染上粉紅，「你醉了嗎？」

她能感受到她的體溫、她的氣味、她的呼吸，觸動著她每道神經。她根本無從選擇。她還能怎麼繼續欺騙自己？

酒精在她的血液裡四處竄動，讓她的頭腦昏漲、身體發燙、視野模糊，她的心意卻是前所沒有地清晰。

「對不起，」Max搖著頭，看進她深不見底的眼裡，像要被她的漆黑吞噬。湧流的血液弄得她頭昏腦漲，她的雙眼逐漸濕潤，顫抖的聲音卻很堅定，「Victoria，我做不到。我無法只當你的朋友。我光是在你身邊，心就揪痛得難以承受。我——」她緊捏住胸前的衣服，卻無法舒緩任何痛楚。

「閉嘴！」Victoria低吼著，握著她的領口將她壓到牆上，氣得發抖。Max能透過肩膀的一起一伏看到她愈來愈重的呼吸，她乖乖地閉上嘴，眼淚卻不住地滑下臉龐，喉嚨如被火灼。她們的呼吸逐漸變重，她們的眼裡只剩彼此。

「I tried so hard to keep my distance, and you’re fucking ruining all my effort. Are you happy now?」Victoria咬牙切齒地，沉重的呼吸像頭野獸，「Fuck Rachel. Fuck this shitty party. Fuck everything.」

「Fuck you, Max.」

雙唇被猝不及防地封上、撬開、侵佔，她的感官被Victoria的氣息佔據。對方扯著領口將她拉向自己，身高的差異下Max只能抑著頭。口腔裡傳來濃烈的酒氣和淡淡的菸味，脖子被外套的領口勒得發痛，她的腦中一片空白，心臟因為跳得太快而疼痛，鼻腔裡全都是Victoria的香氣。她的吻和她的人一樣，霸道、焦燥、充滿侵略性，不留一點喘息的空間地，彷彿要讓人窒息。

Max將手抵在她的胸腔，卻始終無法將她推開。她不知所措地捏著拳，任由自己的唇舌被貪婪地侵佔著，每口呼吸都混著克制已久的渴求。對方的手繞到她的後腦，將她壓向自己，進一步將她帶向深不見底的愉悅當中。皎白的齒咬在紅潤的唇上，血的味道在口中擴散，攀著每道吻沾到對方的氣味裡。

她無法分辨時間的流動，無法喚回應有的理智。她像只無助的小鹿，被巨大的致命的蟒蛇纏繞、吞噬，琥珀色的眼裡是飢餓。蟒蛇該是無毒的，身體卻逐漸癱軟，血液裡卻滲透著愉悅與安心。

他們都說初吻就像檸檬氣水般清爽而酸甜，Max不很認同。她的初吻是酒精、香菸和血混在一起的味道，還有白茶花香和Victoria身上獨有的香氣。她不喜歡酒、不喜歡香菸、不喜歡鐵腥味，但卻無法抵抗地沉淪。她放任自己環上Victoria的頸項，對方在感受到她的舉動下止住了動作，疑惑地看著她。她輕輕地包覆著對方的臉，將她拉到面前。她的吻生澀、輕柔，卻傾訴著溫柔，對方僵硬地、緩慢地回應著，她的身體不再發抖，在Max輕柔的撫摸下逐漸放軟，她的呼吸慢慢平息。她用同等的輕柔回應著她的吻，緩緩地，像飄散在空中的羽毛。

這是一個短暫卻溫柔得讓人難以呼吸的吻。在她拉開的時候，琥珀色的眼裡泛著水光，看著她的眼神彷彿不敢相信她是真的。眼裡的欲望與渴求不見了，取而代之的是能讓人融化的溫暖。眼前的人脫下了滿身的盔甲、卸下了圍牆，她的眼裡不再憤怒、不再焦燥，取而代之的是掩蓋在背後的巨大的不安。她彷彿不是Max一直認識的Victoria，而只是一個沒有安全感的孩子。

劇烈的動作後忽然的安心讓酒精有機可乘，烈酒的後勁一下子湧上，  
Victoria重心不穩地跌到Max的懷裡。她接住懷中的人，因承受不住重量而滑坐在地上。Victoria扶著額，看著世界在自己面前變調傾倒。一隻手將她輕輕引導到一片柔軟當中，她安心地合上眼，任由暈眩與疲勞侵佔。

Max看著熟睡的人安穩地呼吸著，剛才盈在眼裡的淚水滑下臉龐。她替她輕輕地擦去，梳理她碎落的短髮。熟睡的她像個被從天堂擲下的天使，穿上了魔鬼的衣裳，迷失在人間。

 

Max不知道。她不知道是甚麼讓她非得武裝自己，弄得渾身尖刺。她在身上披上荊棘，在每次刺傷別人的同時也刺傷自己。

她不禁收緊了手臂，將纖細的身體緊緊地抱在懷裡，哪怕荊棘在她身上劃上一道一道。


	10. Chapter 10

有誰知道Blackwell的女王在睡覺的時候會不自覺地顫抖？

有誰知道她每天晚上都會在夢魘中驚醒，卻不尋求任何幫助、不尋求任何安心，像是知道自己不會找到一樣。她只是慌亂地掙扎著，然後又本能地沉回睡眠之中，在下一次夢魘來臨時冒著冷汗掙扎。

即使在夢裡，她的眉毛還是一如既往地緊皺著。

Max伸手輕輕將她的眉心揉開，在她顫抖著即將要醒來時將手搭在她的肩上安撫。她這次終於沒有在驚恐中醒來。

Max其實始終搞不懂Victoria的心意——她時而靠近，忽然又拉開。然而剛才的吻裡充滿著無可假裝的熱切，傾訴著她的焦燥與難耐。她想到自己回吻她時，她盈著淚的不可置信的眼神。那一刻的Victoria沒有尖刺，她的眼裡是赤裸裸的脆弱。她想到她們口舌交纏，想到Victoria貪婪地探索著她的味道，想到肌膚相碰時炙熱的體溫，想到——她漲紅了臉，不敢再回想下去。

作為初吻，這未免太刺激了。

Max看著眼前的人的睡臉，完美的的臉部線條美得如同雕塑一樣——完美的對稱，細緻的五官，與棱角分明的自己不同的，充滿著女性獨有的柔美線條的輪廓，標誌性的金色短髮稍微地凌亂。Max能完全想像如果她不是那個讓人聞風喪膽的Blackwell Queen，而只是個普通的、可人的女生，這個城市的男生會如何拜倒在她石榴裙下，像小狗般跟隨在她身後。但那就不是Victoria了。

「她如果不是那麼横行霸道，一定會更受歡迎。」他們都在背後討論。

但Max卻連她的霸道都喜歡。她或許不能理解為甚麼她喜歡到處欺負人，踐踏弱者來建立自己的尊嚴，但當她看見她為Kate的事而愧疚得難眠時，她知道那並不是她的本意。她傷害人的同時總是傷害到自己。

她或許的確是個渾蛋，但不是惡魔。

她不介意她總是充斥著不耐煩的、命令式的語氣，也不介意她滿嘴的髒話，或總是像吃完炸藥一樣的脾氣，在Max眼中，這全是她竭力隱藏著自己的脆弱的方式。但若然試著去跟她聊天，試著去理解她，就會發現她其實也是個能愉快相處的人——只是需要多一點的耐性，這是Max擅長的地方。

Max按摩著手上的肌肉——要將一個比自己高7公分的人揹回房間並不是一件容易的事。然而在她在剛才的吻中回過神來的時候，場地裡的人幾乎都已經睡倒在地上了（Rachel的酒恐怕造成了Blackwell史上最大的昏迷事件）。她找到Warren的時候，他正睡倒在一攤噁吐物之中。Max決定自己把熟睡的Victoria送回宿舍。她無法把穿得如此火辣又毫無防備的Victoria放著不管，誰知道昨天那些飢餓的男生醒來後會做什麼。還好Rachel有Chloe在她身邊，根本沒有人敢靠近。

她在身上的外套口袋裡撈到鑰匙，千辛萬苦地將Victoria放到床上，將架在自己脖子上的手輕輕掰開，努力不去注意對方落在自己臉上的吐息。Victoria像嬰兒般倦縮著，舒服地蹭著枕頭，似乎對包覆自己的柔軟感到滿意。

Max才剛癱軟在沙發上休息，便隨即想到Victoria臉上還畫著妝。她想起Rachel千叮萬囑她一定要卸妝，不然會傷害皮膚。如果Victoria因為沒卸妝而長了滿臉痘痘，一定會殺了她。於是只好嘆著氣在Victoria桌上的一罐罐中尋找著有卸妝標籤的一罐，努力回想著Rachel所教的步驟，沾在綿花上為她輕輕擦去。

冶豔的妝容沿著綿花拖過的路線被卸去，展露出她沒有武裝的樣子，不帶一絲妝容的臉卻依舊完美，讓人很難相信這不是一具雕塑，而是基因的製成品。Max發現她的眼下有著用遮瑕筆掩蓋得難以察覺的浮腫和黑眼圈，高揚的顴骨上散著幾顆淡淡的雀斑，臉上的紅霞在除去化妝後更是明顯。帶著瑕疵的Victoria看起來更像個真實活在這世界上的、伸手可及的人，和她一樣有著雀斑的煩惱（雖然顯然比她處理得好），讓人突然醒覺眼前這個人人都懼怕的存在，其實也和她一樣，只是一個在成長中掙扎的、在不安中妥協的高中女生。

緩緩地呼吸著，平穩的氣息混著酒氣散落在Max的臉龐，此刻的Victoria在沒有憤怒和煩燥的扭曲下，美得像個天使。短髮的天使。像嬰兒般不安地倦縮著，偶爾在夢裡顫抖，看起來如此脆弱、如此毫無防備。如此不像她所認識的Victoria——

「Fuck off… 蠢貨……」她在夢中呢喃。

好吧，果然還是Victoria。

Max再次倒回沙發上的時候，時針已經指向4點。天色依然在沉睡之中，一天的疲勞終於在放鬆下向她襲來。她癱軟著打量Victoria的房間，深深感嘆她如何把這裡打造成和自己的房間完全不同次元的空間，同時也發現了一些上次來時沒注意到的東西——Max房間裡還沒吃完的餅乾（正躺在她的衣櫃裡。天，Victoria），書架上立著夜光特別版的動漫角色模型（也許Victoria也會喜歡《最終幻想：滅絕光年》？她禁不住想像和Victoria一起窩在舒服得要命的沙發上，用那台高級的等離子電視觀賞），還有——

茶几上立著的，與充滿設計和現代感的房間格格不入的，老舊卻乾淨的卡式帶機，和旁邊放著的、全黑的資料夾。

不行，Max，不要多管閒事。她會殺了你。

但她還是按下了播放。或許她總被Victoria罵是Nosy Max（愛管閒事的Max）也並不無道理。卡式帶機上的播放和回帶按鈕已經完全褪色，Max按下本該印著白色三角形的按鈕。

卡式帶開始轉動，發出細微的雜音，直到一把小女孩的嗓音響起，生硬地念著小孩的床邊故事。小女孩的聲音幽幽地迴盪在寧靜的空間裡。在深夜中聽著這個難免覺得有點詭異，Max不安地看向Victoria，思考著Victoria多元化得難以猜測的興趣——

「Good night Victoria, I love you.」  
然後是親吻的聲音，她彷彿能想像小女孩啜著自己的手背模仿著熱情的晚安吻。

接下來是下一則故事，再下一則，全部都有著一樣的結尾。

Max慢慢認出這把聲音，沒有任何揶揄與攻擊性的語氣讓她一度認不出來，但這把明顯地稚嫩、天真、充滿希望的童聲，和偶爾夾雜法文的裝模作樣的腔調——

 

這是年幼的Victoria念給自己的床邊故事。

Max仿佛能看見年少的Victoria每天一個人抱著小熊玩偶躺在床上，按下卡式帶機，好讓自己也能和其他小孩一樣在床邊故事中入睡。她仿佛能看見小小的金髮女孩在空盪盪的房子裡，一手抱著童書，一手抱著卡式帶機，一字一字地佯裝著大人的語氣念著書中的文字。她仿佛能看見她在每次念完故事後，將嘴唇壓在自己的手背上錄下親吻的聲音，模仿著電視中吻著孩子額頭的父母。

她看見一個渴望愛的小孩，卻只能倚靠自己來給予自己安全感。

她仿佛能看見孤獨的小孩在黑夜中驚醒、掙扎著，卻找不到任何能安慰自己的人，於是一個人瑟縮著，一個人面對黑暗中的怪獸。

她忽然明白到存在於Victoria心中的不安並不是一朝一夕的事，那是潛藏已久的，在她人生的每一分每一秒中逐漸建立的，如網般撒佈在她體內每一個角落的東西。像她在整個成長過程中，從來都沒有人給過她依賴，從來都沒有人給過她安心，因此她逐漸學會用自己的方式去堅強。她不依賴任何人，拒絕所有的幫助，她用荊棘將自己圍起，好讓自己不受傷害，卻同時也阻隔開所有的溫柔與擁抱。

像那只會刺傷她一樣。

她像朵帶剌的玫瑰，美麗，卻帶剌。讓人想靠近，卻又因受傷而逃開。

 

卡式帶咔答一聲，接駁著一段較長的雜音。

嗶的一聲後，是一把有著一如藝廊主人該有的優雅的中年女聲，告訴她工作實在太忙，因此無法出席她的生日。

她的另一場生日。

她的運動會。

她的攝影得獎展。

她的畢業禮。

她和他每次都會送她名貴的東西補償，有些甚至可以在她的房間裡找到——限量版的Dior皮鞋、Max聽不出來名字的Cashmere系列、最新型的攝影鏡頭、3D列印機……他們送她所有女生和攝影學生夢寐以求的一切，卻不曾出席過她的成長。他們要求她參加公開組別的攝影比賽，希望她能在畢業以前拿到幾個藝廊的錄取資格。

他們要離婚，而必須在Victoria與共同持有的藝廊中二擇其一。他們一連串的道歉、解釋、哭泣。

卡式帶機咔答一聲，停止了轉動。

Max取出了卡式帶，上面貼著一個手寫的標籤：「Family」。

 

她緩緩打開旁邊的黑色資料夾，裡面只有一張照片和一張法律聲明書。被小心保管的照片上是年輕的Victoria和一對有著同樣的金髮的中年男女，穿著得體、舉止優雅、容貌端正，無庸置疑是Victoria完美的基因的來源。照片中的人全都笑著，嘴角彎成完美的弧度，甚至連彼此之間的距離都像計算好般的完美，卻感覺不出他們之間的連繫。整張照片的色調暖色而柔和，卻沒有散發出家人應有的溫暖。

法律聲明書宣告夫婦離婚後，The Maribeth Space正式更名為The Chase Space。Victoria被判給母親，並讓她失去了窮盡畢生奮鬥的一切。

同年，Victoria報考了Blackwell Academy，離開了西雅圖。


End file.
